Bishamon-the god of war
by Josho nikushimi
Summary: I'd do anything for my brothers, I'd take away everything from them if it keeps them safe. that is why I became the heir. itachi, and Sasuke do not deserve this burden so I will take it upon my shoulders. I'd do anything for my village. I'd kill to keep them safe. that is why i am a shinobi. the village is a stronghold and I will do its dirty work and be its strength.OVERPOWERED OC
1. Chapter 1

1

"You have a second son Uchiha-sama. What shall you name him?" the Uchiha clan head looked at the small boy in his wife's arms. He was watching born about an hour ago not breathing. The medic-nn had immediately gone into action and managed to retrieve his son.

"Bishamon." his wife looked up at him then back down at the child who looked unbelivibly inosent.

"As in god of war?" she asked. The clan head answered with a nodd. The entire room was silent, and the strict man walked out of the room to where his eldest son of three years old was waiting in the hall.

"You have a brother Itachi. His name is Bishamon." the three year old's eyes widened in joy and he rushed into the room.

I remember dying. It wasn't peaceful like other people's death. I was only 19 when i died. I could say murdered as well, but i don't quite see it like that. You see it was my parents who killed me.

They hated me, and they showed me that in every violent way they could. The day i turned 18 they were afraid i'd report them so they tried to silence me permanently. It wasn't good enough and they killed me in the end.

When i they killed me everything became black and silent. It was dark forever and i had no way to time how long i was there in the darkness. Then there was a sort of blinking light and i was alive. It wasn't the same sort alive as before. Everything was blurry and i couldn't use any of my senses properly.

I found it hard to stay awake and i only caught a small glimpse of a serious looking man and heard him say one thing, "Bishamon," then i was asleep.

2 ½ years later.

About a year ago a gained a younger brother. Papa named him Sasuke. Itachi got along better with him than he did me. I don't know why but i feel like he's been told to leave me alone by Papa.

It sound like somthing Papa would do now that i have my sharingan. I unlocked about a week after Sasuke was born when the nine-tailed fox attacked Kahona. I watched people die and i got my sharingan from it. It was only the first two time but after severe training from Papa i unlock the third one.

That's how i began to become more important than Itachi who until i got my sharningan was Papa's beloved child. I took his place as heir and Papa trained me. He was disappointed when my chakra nature wasn't fire but he trained me in it nonetheless.

Any other chakra nature was learned in my very small amount of free time. I'm glad though that i was able to clear up my brothers schedules. The elders trained me, Papa trained me, and anyone of importance in the clan trained me.

I was the perfect child soldier. Papa plans to enter me into the academy as soon as i turn four, because it's the minimum age requirement. He's been training me as much as possible and was labeled as a prodigy before i was even three.

I took my brothers face and Papa considered them the equivalent of trash now. I do feel kind of bad for taking Papa away from them but they don't seem to mad about it. Well Itachi doesn't, but Sasuke isn't old enough to care yet.

"Bishamon! Straighter!" i immediately straightened my back as straight as possible. The elders had me doing poses and right now i was doing a handstand. I was going onto the sixth hour and every ten minutes they were adding a new piece of paper to me.

The last one i had been doing was the Kapotasana. I had held it for three hours before doing the handstand and my entire body was in pain. I couldn't let it show though. They'd sack me over the head with a metal fan they all seemed to carry on them.

One of the elders wacked another piece of paper onto my body and i moved my chakra immediately to make it stick. "72." i sucked in another deep breath as silently as i could. My muscles were burning, and there was nothing i could do about it. Another five minutes passed and an elder slapped another one on, "73. Make them spin."

I made them spin. And the elders nodded in approval. A door opened and a messenger walked in, "Bishamon is being summoned by Fugaku." the elders shighed.

"You may go." i nodded and pushed off the ground and flipped to my feet. I pulled all of the paper to my cupped hands and handed them back to the elder who reached out for them. I followed the man out of the room and through the clan compound.

We entered the main house. I entered the room and approached Papa. There was another man in the room with him, wearing a bunch of bandages over his face.

"Bishamon, this is Shimura Danzo. An elder of Kahona." i bowed low but my eyes never left his being.

"It's nice to meet you." he smiled as much as a scared man like him can.

"Likewise Bishamon."

1 ½ years later

"Make sure you make a friend in the Academy. Itachi will walk with you." i nodded at mother and looked and Itachi. He's seven years old now and a second year at the academy. He started a bit early to just because Papa didn't want the clan to seem like a bunch of weaklings after the nine-tailed beast attacking us.

Sasuke's three and he's not showing any signs of being a prodigy like me. Though i suppose i cheated. I already had 19 years of experience. Spoke and wrote japanese before i even came to this world.

"Come on little brother. We have to get going!" Itachi pulled me along with him and trailed after him to the academy. "You're going to have such a great time! I'll even introduce you to my friends!"

I blinked. Itachi had friends? I thought that everyone was against the Uchiha at the moment because of the nine-tails.

i listened to Itachi silently as he went on and on about his friends and all the fun he had in the academy. He clearly was excited about starting his second year and i can't say i shared his enthusiasm. My time at the academy was going to be small if i could help it, after all i had to make my clan proud.

"Hey little brother?" i looked up at Itachi who had suddenly stopped a block from the academy, "If your teacher sabotages you doing do anthy rash. My first teacher sabotaged my grades and father had me moved into a different class."

"I will do as i see fit. They have no reason to deny e my learning."

Brother nodded and we continued walking. When i entered the grounds i immediately noticed how itachi ran off to a group of kids that looked his age. I received curious glances. As i walked into the academy and headed towards the first years room.

I pushed the sliding door opened and entered the classroom. As soon as i entered the teacher's eyes flickered to my black clothes with the Uchiha fan on the back as well as the sleeves.

My kunai pouch was strapped to my left thigh and i had a pitch on my right as well. I had custom made the putch myself to have seals in it and i stored countless things in them. I had thousands of sendon and one of the seals had kuni.

I had other odds and ends in other seals.

"Hello. I'm Hyuga Shiro. You May call me Sensei." the pale eyes Hyuga outright glared at me as i took my seat.

I stayed as static as i could only the slight twitch of my hand telling that i was annoyed. It was bad that i had given any sight at all. I was supposed to be a stoic Uchiha that does not show emotion. I have to do it in order to please the clan.

1 year later

I knelt before the Hokage and looked at the ground.

"Uchiha Bishamon. Clan heir, and child prodigy. You seem to be overly advance for a five year old." he took a puff of his pipe before continuing, "You passed the genin this year but there was an uneven number of children who passed. You were not placed on a team."

"Is there something you'd like of me Hokage-sama?"

He chuckled, "i'd like to see how long you can hold two solid clones." a large scroll was placed in front of me. "Go ahead and try it."

I nodded and made the hand seals. One clone popped into existence and i nodded. I added a bit more chakra and a second one appeared. I then looked up, "Is this all?"

A few papers were placed in front of me. "Here are a few D-ranks. I'd like you and your clones to do them. Use chakra as much as you can."

I nodded and set off to do the 30 D-ranks in front of me.

7 hours later

I returned to the Hokages office as soon as my chakra levels were at 10%. My clones were in tow and as soon as i entered the hokage's office i was commanded to let them pop. i did and forced myself not to make any sound of relief.

I gave away no sign that said i was tired, "You are dismissed. We will continue working on this. Though tomorrow i have a bodyguard mission for you. It's a Crank and you can do it alone."

He was giving me a mission? That's great but i don't have a Sensei or anything. I bowed low and left via body flicker. It was dark out by now and i went to bed as soon as i entered my home.

Mother was mildly concerned, but father seemed overly proud. I was his first son to graduate the academy and become a genin.

"Father. I have a Crank tomorrow. I'll be gone for a week."

He nodded and i knew immediately that him and the elders had something planned and there was no doubt in their minds i would be the one to carry it out.

I bowed a bit then entered my room. I'm pretty sure i'm screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

"What! This is the brat yous sending to protect me! He's like five years old!"

The man was yelling loudly in my ear and i stepped a few feet away. He was dressed in travel garb, but there was a certain air about him that yelled royalty.

He expected nothing less than perfect, and i suppose having a child as your guard wouldn't be seen as perfect. Though i would like if he could be a bit more calm about it. It's not like there's something wrong with having a little kid guard you.

They think i can do it so that's why i'm here.

"Bishamon is a shinobi as well as an Uchiha. You will be safe with him."

The man scoffed and crossed his arms. "If i get hurt along my way you better expect me to come back." the hokage sighed in relief.

"Well then, you may take your leave to Suna as soon as you're ready. Bishamon, leave a clone here please." i made the seals and a clone poofed into existence. I then bowed and followed the man out of the office. My clone stayed behind.

The man glared at me, "My name is Sakemeka Sumato, the second son of the Sakemeka clan head!"

I nodded along with his words. His clan was known for their sake as their last name says but they're not quite at the top. That would have to be the Lee clan. They even have the drunken fist style as a clan Kenki Genki.

"You will do as i say when i say it!" his eyes dared me to argue.

"I apologize Sir, but if you wanted a servant during your travels you should have included that in the mission. I am no more than a bodyguard." he glared at me and pouted.

"Geeze, haven't your parents taught you to respect your elders?"

I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes, "Based off of shinobi rules as soon as you have a headband you are considered an adult. You are a civilian and not yet old enough to be considered an adult." his glare hardened even more.

I continued walking towards the the gate, where he had been leading me to. I had already packed because i wasn't sure if we were leaving immediately or not, "You're such a brat! You know that? How does anyone get along with you?"

"I'd like to think i'm one of the most laid back people in my clan."

"You mean your entire clan is worse than you!"

"Hn." his eye twitched as soon as i answered, but at least he had ran to catch up with me. He waved his hand in front of his face but i have no signs of noticing it.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Do you ever show any emotion?"

I looked at him again, "it is customary of my clan to mask our emotions." he made a face and began leading me out of the village.

"You better be able to protect me. I'd hate to have to sew Kahona for giving me somebody incompetent to watch over me."

I sighed. Every sign points towards this being a annoying mission.

We were about halfway to our destination when a group of 10 bandits attacked. One seemed to have the chakra levels of a second year academy student and he was clearly the leader.

"Hey little kid. Give us the man."

I watched him invasively and the group of bandits smirked, "Aww, look at that. He's to scared to even move." as soon as the words left his mouth i created 9 clones. All at once we ran forwards to attack. I took on the leader and he smirk grew wider.

"Hey little boy, you really want to go up against me? I'm a shinbi little boy, you can't beat me."

I frowned, "I'm a genin out on a solo job as a buddy guard. I believe that you need to think before you act. I he looked around him to command his followers to do something but he found them unconscious. My clone's had all disappeared as well.

He gulped and in two seconds flat he had joined them on the ground.

"Hu, so you can do something other than stand there looking off into space." i glanced back at the man i was guarding.

"I thought lord Hokage had already informed you that you were safe with me."

He scoffed, "Now why would i believe that. You're just a little kid, in no way do you look threatening."

I sighed and tied up the ten bandits, "Is there something you'd like me to do with them? I can send them to Kahona so that they're jailed."

"No need to send them back to your village. The village these man have been terrorizing is just up ahead. They have a prison."

I nodded and after tying up all ten men i began to drag them along with us. Whenever one woke up i would simply smack his head into the ground or a nearby tree or rock. Just like my client said there was a village up ahead and they were more than happy to lock the men up.

We were then able to pass through with no trouble.

"Hey Stone. You can head back to your village now. This is where i live." he motioned to the large gates with a grape vine growing up the side. It was a compound, no doubt belonging to his clan.

"Very well, have a nice evening."

I turned my back to him and began walking away like i had simply been accompanying him home from a late day at work, "Yeah, yeah." he waved goodbye and vanished inside his compound.

The trip home would be easier with me not having to walk at his painfully slow pace and the occasional body flicker making it easier to get over creeks and sutch.

I arrived home in half the amount of time it took me to walk him there, and i had been slowed down considerably by a large storm that had unfortunately lasted throughout a larger portion of my trip.

I made it home without any difficulty besides that and walked through the gates without any injuries.

"Oh, you're back." i glanced at the two chunin who normally watch the gate.

"Yes. I am." i walked past them and headed words the Hokage's office to inform him i was back, after all i'm a solo genin, and i could have died.

I walked in ustoped and the secretary simply pressed a button on her desk, probably used to ninja walking through unannounced. I do stop to knock through before walking into the Hokage's office.

"Welcome back Bishamon. How was your first C-rank mission? I heard you encountered a storm." he chuckled lightly.

I nodded, "I left a group of bandits at a villages jail. Other than that and the storm everything was fine."

He raised an eyebrow, "Did your charge eventually warm up to you?"

"Of course. Right after i saved him from a group of ten bandits. He wormed up to me after that." i shrugged and i heard a few of the anbu hidden around the room laugh. It isn't everyday you see a Uchiha use sarcasm after all.

The Hokage smiled, "Why don't you head home now. Your mother has been worried sick about you."

I nodded and left. That sounds like mom. She worries a lot even when she doesn't have to. I remember the days where she would find the bruises and cuts on my body i had been hiding from her.

She always would tell me to stay home and i'd have to sneak out in order to go meet with father for our training session.

The two Uchiha guarding the clan gates nodded their heads in respect. I walked through the compound and entered father's office. He looked up and i thought i saw a faint glimmer of pride in his eyes.

"Ah, Bishamon. You're back, how did the mission go?"

"It went fine father. We were attacked by a group of bandits, and there was a large storm when i returned."

He nodded, "i heard. The Hokage wasn't sending out anyone on missions during it." he looked back down at the papers on his desk, "Go see your mother."

I walked from the room and found mom in the kitchen, "Mother, i'm home."

She turned around dropped the plate she was holding. I used a chakra string to catch it before it hit the floor and shattered, "I thought you wouldn't be home until next week!" she hugged me tightly.

"I wasn't to held up by the storm, and i was able to travel faster on the way home." i stepped away from her when she released me from her hug, "How have Itachi, and Sasuke been?"

The frown that formed on her face was a dead give-away that father wasn't happy with either of them, "Sasuke's at preschool, and Itachi's at the academy. Could you go pick them up? I have to get a few things done."

I nodded and set out. I received a few glands as i walked down the street but paid them no mind. Tensions have been growing ever since the tailed beast attacked. The pre-school let out before the academy so i headed there first.

I did arrive a bit early though so i waited at the entrance to the school. I hope Sasuke's been able to make friends. He's probably going to be a bit disappointed about me picking him up.

"Brother? Why are you here?" i looked as Sasuke who had just walked out of the front doors.

"Mother has a few things to get done at home so she sent me to pick you up."

He nodded and then looked to the kids standing behind him, "This is my brother! He's already a genin!" i looked at his friends and my face remained impassive. His friends gasped and looked at my headband. A few of them were actually taller than me unfortunately.

Sasuke nearly was, i only had about a half inch over him, "Come on Sasuke. We have to get Itachi as well. The academy lets out in a few minutes. Do you want me to carry you?"

He nodded his head furiously and i turned around and crouched down, he climbed onto my back and i straightened up. I held onto his legs and he wrapped his arm around my neck.

I jumped onto a nearby roof and took of words the academy, "How was your day Sasuke?"

"It was awesome! Sensei let us play games after lunch! She even told me that my handwriting was great! It's the best in the class!"

I smiled, "That sounds fun."

"What about your mission brother?"

"It went smoothly. I didn't have to many troubles."

Sasuke pouted but i couldn't see him, "Mama said there was a really bad storm so you might not come home."

I chuckled, "The storm didn't cause me to much delay. It wasn't to bad where i was." Sasuke patted my head.

"Did you see any bad guys?"

I nodded, "We were attacked by a few bandits. It didn't take to long for me to take care of them." i jumped to the ground and let Sasuke off my back as soon just as the academy doors opened and kids streamed out.

I looked around for itachi and found him being cornered by two older boys. "You Uchiha should just die already! My mama says it's your fault that fourth hokage is dead!"

"Sauske, stay here."

He looked up at me and nodded. I smiled at him lightly and approached brother and the two boys cornering him, "Excuse me, but could you kindly back away."

The two turned around and looked at me, "Aww, how cute. Looks like your little brother is playing ninja Itachi." then they both threw a bunch at me. Before they could even blink i griped their fists and flipped them.

They landed on their backs winded. Sasuke ran towards me, "Don't say that about Brother! He's a real Shinobi!"

"Bishamon, you are back early." Itachi stood up and i looked up to stare him into his eyes.

"Yes. i am. It was not a difficult mission. Just an bondy guard mission."

He watched me then looked at Sasuke. His entire face softened as he looked at him, "How was your day Sasuke?"

He repeated what he had told me earlier with an even bigger smile. I couldn't help but feel happy about his enthusiasm. It didn't last long though because i felt a chakra signature behind me.

I turned around and the Anbu kneeled down who looked me more evenly in the face, "The Hokage wishes to she you."

I nodded, "I just got back to." i looked at him then to my brothers, "Please bring them home. I was going to do it for mother but i suppose i can't now."

He nodded and stood. My brothers cast an unsure look at me then followed him. I waves in farewell and body flickered to the Hokage's office.

"You needed me?"

He looked up from where he was doing paperwork, "I have a genin team for you. One of their team mates got hurt on a mission and they were going to participate in the chunin exams in Suna. You will be filling their empty spot."

I raised an eyebrow, "If you don't mind me asking, why were you having me use clones?"

He chuckled, "I was going to have you use clones in order to participate in the exams, but i guess i don't have to now."

I nodded, "Well, i guess i'll be telling my parents I'll be leaving again." i body fliker home and sighed, "Ugg, and the entire village is against the clan right now as well."

Ages:

Itachi- 8

Bishamon- 5

Sauske- 4


	3. Chapter 3

I broke it to them that night during dinner. Thankfully Sasuke, and Itachi hadn't told mother about the Anbu bringing them home.

"Father."

His eyes rose to meet mine, "Hn?"

I took a semi-deep breath, "The hokage has assigned me to fill a genin team who lost one of their members. I will be accompanying them to the chunin exams in Suna."

I could see him glowing in pride but mother had dropped her fork in her fright. I don't understand why she's afraid. I won't die during the war. I'm a genius and people know to stay away from those, well, unless they want to die.

"Good. You see, this is how you should be." his gaze flickered to my brothers and they looked down at their feet. I felt bad making father disappointed in them like this, but it wasn't something i could fix.

"You'll be missing you brother's birthday if you go."

I frowned, i knew that, but there was nothing i could do about it. The chunin exams were soon, and i dought i would be given another opportunity like this one, "I am sorry, but i may never be given another chance to take the exam. I highly doubt there is a sensei out there who would lose a genin and want to send an Uchiha to the exams. This one was not of the sensei's chose. The hokage will not be doing this for me again."

Mother looked at her hands which she had filed in her lap, "Brother? What's a chunin exam?"

Father shot him a glare and i looked to the boy sitting next to me, "It's a event where genin from all the hidden villages gather so they can take a few tests. If they pass they move up a rank and become chunin. After that they can take the jounin exam."

He nodded in understanding, but didn't look up. Father was clearly unhappy with him asking a question, "Did you know what it was Itachi." he demanded and Itachi flinched back.

"I'm sorry Father. We haven't learned that in the aca-" he was cut off as father slammed his hands down on the table.

"What did i do to get two useless sons! At least Bishamon is strong!" he pushed himself up from his chair and walked from the room, leaving his nearly finished meal behind.

I stood and placed my empty plate in the sink, "If you excuse me mother. I'm going to bed."

She nodded and i left the room in silence. Mother looked pained, and both my brothers had a look of sadness on their faces. I found father standing outside my door and sucked in a silent breath.

"We're going to train. Follow me." obediently i did as he told.

Mother managed to threaten the Hokage into giving me a few days to spent with my family. Father did take up most of my time as he trained me but i had a few hours a day to spend with Mother, Sasuke, and Itachi.

However i was leaving in a half hour and mother was worrying about everything. She had asked if i had everything at least ten times and gone through the list about twenty times.

Sasuke and Itachi just stood on the sidelines watching her run around like a headless chicken. Father didn't find it important to see me off so he wasn't here. If he had been mother wouldn't be acting so worried.

I gave her a smile, "I'll be fine mother. Don't worry so much. I wouldn't go if i wasn't sure of my own abilities. I know my limits."

She smiled and a few tears leaked down her face, "I can't help it. You're my little boy."

I raised an eyebrow, "You have Itachi and Sasuke. Wouldn't you be more inclined to baby them? They aren't yet shinobi."

She narrowed her eyes, "Is something wrong?"

I blinked in confusion, "Why would you think that?"

"Get going before i tell the hokage to make somebody else go." i waved a small farewell to Itachi and Sasuke then left before Mother went through with her threat. I arrived at the village gates five minutes earlier than i was instructed to meet with the team i was filling.

I was surprised to see that two of them were already there. I received glares from both of them and immediately knew i was not a welcomed team mate, even if it was only temporary.

Both of them had brown hair that fell to their shoulders despite them being boys. Their eyes were a bit narrowed because of their identical glares, and they both had eyes the color of dirty river water.

They were clearly twins.

"Sensei's always directly on time Uchiha." they spat my last name with disgust and i looked to the tree where i sensed a jonin chakra signature. At the exact time we were supposed to meet he pooped in front of the gate.

I looked him over and frowned. The man was a nara, and a rather enerjetec one as well. You know what they say, 'an energetic Nara can end you'. It may not be those exact words, but it's something like that.

"Hello. You must be the Uchiha kid who's supposed to join our team for the chunin exams." i nodded. He spoke to me nearly impossible but the dislike was still there.

"You do not need to force yourself to speak with me. I understand that you don't like me." his facade immediately fell and he was glaring at me harder than both his students combined. He seemed angry when his glare didn't faze me.

"You Uchiha's all think you're so high and mighty don't you."

Ah, there it is. Sutch big change from the way he had been pretending to act, "We must leave now if we wish to make it to Suna in time for the first exam."

His eye twitched in his anger and hatred, "stop acting like you're better than us!" i glanced towards the twins who had just yelled at me. Hm, i wonder what makes them think i'm acting in such a way. I didn't think i was doing anything wrong.

"I'm sorry, but i was not aware i was acting in such a way."

I sideswiped a punch and their sensei fell face first because his anger was throwing of his balance, "you Uchi should just die!" he yelled after standing back up and spitting the dirt from his mouth.

I looked at the three of them and my mouth formed a straight line, "Please do not prevent us from leaving any longer. We are cutting it close."

They all glared at me as hard as they could, but followed me out the village gates nonetheless. I think this trip is going to be even worse than the annoying man i was guarding.

It took us three days to get to Suna, and i'm disappointed in the fact that i was unable to get the twins and their sensei to move faster than the slightly above average civilian pace they were using.

I believe though, that they just wanted me to get annoyed and make me fail the tests, but if they slowed us down to much i would have just bodyflikered the entire group or put them under a genjutsu to make them run faster than they ever thought possible.

Fortunately though, i didn't have to do either of those. We made it to Sauna with a few hours to spare. If they had gone faser we'd have a few days. It's their fault, that we're later than we should be and that their exhausted.

They're both supporting each other in order to walk through the village. Their sensei is fine and i am as well. The fact that they're older than me and i still have way more stamina than them says a lot of things about them.

"You three go head to the exams. I'll get a hotel room and sutch." the twins nodded, still too tired to form words. Their sensei gave me a glare, "Oh, and you. You better make sure they pass, because if they don't i'll bead your pretty little face in."

"If this is how you treat the genin under your care i should talk to the hokage about removing them from your care." i then swiftly turned and walked after the twins who were surprisingly heading in the right direction of the first exam.

The man stood frozen in the middle of the street not moving an inch and his glare making people stay a good five feet away from him at all times.

Hm, that really got to him. I wonder if i actually got something right, or perhaps he knows that if a Uchiha went to the Hokage to speak about him it wouldn't turn out good for him no matter what the results were.

"Hey, useless little Uchiha! Carry our stuff!"

The twins somehow gathered up enough energy to hold out their things. I simply walked past them without a word, "You don't want us to tell Sensei you were being mean to us right! So do as we tell you and we won't say anything to him!"

I stopped and turned to look at them, "You are shinobi, you should be able to carry your own things." Then my eyes narrowed, "or perhaps your family wants you to forever be stuck in the genin corps, doing D-ranks?"

They made weird squeaking sound as their faces turned a few different colors. The next thing i new they had managed to throw their things at me, "We told you to carry our stuff so do it!"

I side stepped their things and continued walking, "you are a disappointment to your family are you not?"

They were fumeing from behind me but none the less continued walking, now carrying their things and their anger fueling their energy. It took us about ten minutes to reach the first exam and there were already a few teams there. One of them was a team from Kahona that was no doubt from the same graduating year as the twins.

The five of them began talking leaving me standing by myself in a room full of genin from other villages.

A few teams arrived over the time span of an hour, and the rest arrived within the lasts thirty minutes.

Overall the genin teams participating went something like this:

Kahona - 5

Suna - 9

Iwa - 3

Kumo - 2

Kiri - 3

In total there are 22 genin teams participating, so 66 genin were present to try and become chunin as well as show of their villages strength.

"Alright you little bugs." i looked up at the weird makeshift stage that had been set up in the front of a room. A large man dressed in the normal Suna shinobi garb was looking over the room. Only his two brown eyes and a few strands of brown hair visible through the layers of brown wrap he was wearing.

"Welcome to the first exam! I am your examiner so you better do as i tell you! You got that bugs!"

He was met with silence and his eyes narrowed in faked anger, "I said, 'you got that bugs!" he yelled even louder this time and was met with 65 terrified yes's, "Good! Now for the first exam you will be taking a test! It's a simple test! Kill one person in this room! If you're entire team lives, you pass this exam! Knocking other people unconscious is fine as well!"

When nothing happened he yelled with as much strength to his words as possible, "I thought i told you to start!"

The room imently burst into activity, teams jumped to stand back to back and a few teams from the same villages grouped up. I sighed immediately as a entire genin team came towards me, probably thinking i'd be an easy target.

I waste no time at all in cutting their throats with a kuni. I looked around only to find the entire room bustling with activity. Several people were already downed and a few more fell every minute.

I found the twins hugging each other in a corner as a genin from Kumo went to kill them.

I body flickered in front of them and forced him to his knees. I rested a kunai at him neck.

"So who wants to kill this one?"

They both squeaked in terror, and one of them slowly pushed my hand forwards into his neck. Both of them squeezed their eyes shut, and the man yelled in pain because they were going so slow.

I began laughing and i saw the pure terror in his eyes as they faded to dull lifeless grey, "you're supposed to go faster than that, so they don't feel too much pain. You just tortures a guy to death."

There were tears spilling down their cheeks and they refused to open their eyes, "I'll be right back, i need to catch one more."

I turned around and pulled an unexpecting suna Kunoichi towards the twins. The one who hadn't killed the other one reached a trembling hand out and pushed the kuni into her neck faster than the last one had.

"See, that wasn't to bad."

Though i know that for them it was probably the worst thing they've ever done. They were still shaking and hugging on another with terror. I shrugged and looked around. There were a few dead genin but most of them were just unconscious. There were about 13 genin teams left.

Kahona - 3

Suna - 8

Iwa - 1

Kumo - 0

Kiri - 1

The proctor looked around amused and began clapping, "Congratulations on passing the first exam you bugs!"

I looked at the genes making up the remaining teams and realized that most of them were fine and looking at the dead bodys around the room like it was normal. I then looked at the twins who were taking the exam with me.

I sighed and sat down.

Another man nearly identical to the first, the only difference is this one's eyes are a way darker brown, "i'm your proctor for the second exam. Please follow me." he was much calmer than the last proctor. We all followed him and even the twins managed to followed him out of the room.

He lead us to a smaller room with a extremely tall ceiling. There were ropes hanging from the ceiling, with knots in it every few feet.

"Each team has three ropes. The first six teams to get each of their teammates to the top will move on to the next exam. Go chose your ropes."

The teams all broke off and i heard the two still shaking boys to the corner. I handed each of them a rope, "Both of you have to try your best but if you fall i'll be sure to catch you. If that doesn't work i'll just carry you two to the to…" i furrowed my eyebrows.

They looked at me and i sook my head.

"Nevermind. I'll just body flicker each of you to the top of the ropes. Then all you have to do is hold onto the rope until they tell us to come down." they looked at the top of the ropes and gulped but nodded anyway.

"Alright. You may begin." i looked around as the rest of the teams grabbed their ropes and began climbing up. I could already tell that a few of them would have no trouble getting to the top.

I graped the twin closest to me and body flickered to the top. He latched onto it like his life depended on it. I then let go and fell a few feet before body flickering back to the ground. The second twin looked even more terrified than the first and stepped away from me when i reached out to body flicker him.

I sighed, "Look, do you want to make it past this round or do you want to stay down here and fail?"

He gulped and looked away, "You Uchiha are so annoying. I wish all of you would just die." he lifted his arm and i grabbed his hand. He was really contradicting what he just said.

I body flickered him to the top as well and then instead of returning back to the ground and bedyflikering back up i just jumped and grabbed the rope. I then climbed up the last few feet to the top.

"A team from Kahona made it to the top first." the rest of the teams turned their heads to look up at us. The other two teams from Kahona looked at us in surprise. Two from each team had made it up but the one they still needed to reach the top kept slipping down two feet for each three they climbed.

I internally smiled. I'll make Father proud of me so that he leaves Sasuke and Itachi alone. I don't want him to hurt them in training like he hurts me.

Ages:

Itachi- 8

Bishamon- 6

Sauske- 5


	4. Chapter 4

The team from Iwa made it, as well as four of the teams from Suna. We were the only team from Kahona to make it. I was surprised to find that the third exam was immediately after the rope test.

Again the proctor looked exactly light the last two, but his time with really light brown eyes. "Hello! It's nice to meet all of you. For this exam you'll be on your own. If any of you wish to give us you may do so now."

He waited for a second to see if anyone would speak up. When nobody did he continued.

"We'll be having one on one matches. If you lose your match you won't be able to continue to the last exam test."

Everyone nodded and he pointed to two random people. The twin he pointed at gulped as he looked at the boy from Iwa he had to fight. Shakily he raised a hand, "I-i for-it"

A few of the other genin laughed at him and he looked at his feet. The same thing was repeated when the other twin was pointed at. He was supposed to fight somebody from Suna.

They were escorted from the building immediately in a none too gentle manner. Both resisted because they were scared and ended up with a black eye. The proctor pointed at a few more pairs and the battles were normally ended within the first five minutes. The ones that didn't end that quickly were draws.

There were two people left and i was one of them. "Ok! You last two can go now!"

I quickly looked my opponent over. He was from Suna, and had some of the biggest muscles i have ever seen. He wore a grey spandex that i have to say looked horrible on him.

"Um. Why are you wearing that?"

He looked down at his outfit, "My clothes got ripped during the first exam and this is all i had with me." he then moved into a taijutsu stance, "I'm going to show you not to judge people like that!"

I jumped back a few feet as he began his attack, "Wait, wait, wait! The proctor hasn't said start yet!"

He froze and looked at the proctor, "Why are you talking in third person?"

The proctor froze then hung his head in shame, "It's a verbal tic! Now start!"

The boy i was fighting continued his attack and i simply jumped away from him watch time, "Stop running away! Are you Kahona shinobi really this week! Can't do anything but run!"

I sighed but stopped moving anyway. There's something he didn't notice. I was avoiding him in order to set my trap. The entire areana was covered in ninja wire so he wouldn't be able to move or dodge my jutsu.

"I'll give you 15 seconds to surrender." then i smiled, "Or you die."

He looked really mad, and raised an arm to throw a punch. I pulled the ninja wire taunt and traped him.

"15"

He glared at me and tried to rip his arm free of the wire.

"14"

He tried harder but was still unable to get free.

"13"

"Let me out! If you do i'll give up!"

"12"

He despretly ried to get free of the ninja wire, but only succeeded on cutting himself with the wire.

"11"

"10"

"9"

"Count slower! I'll get myself out of this!"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"Fine! I forfeit! Just let me out of the wire!"

I looked towards the proctor expectantly, "The kid from Kahona wins! The big guy from Suna fails with dark colors!"

I let the wire losen and the boy climbed free with a glare, "I'll get you for this."

I simply looked at him with a blank stare, "Hey Kahona kid. What's your name?"

"Uchiha Bishamon."

The proctor gave me a double thumbs up, "Alright! Now that all the matches are done you all have a week until the final exam! It'll be a simple competition. So that we're left with only one person. The more you win the more chances you have to show you're skill. The Hokage plans on watching the exam to!"

Why is the hokage coming to see the exams? It's not only dangerous for him to be in a different village, but there's also only one genin from the leaf participating. We're in war as well, so his life could be threatened.

Once we were dismissed i shighed. I had no clue where i was supposed to go in order to find out where we were staying. When i left the building i was met with the most surprising thing i could have thought. The twins and their sensei were waiting for me, clearly against the wills of their sensei.

He was standing arms crossed and glaring at me. The twins were looking at their feet in guilt, "I guess you Uchiha aren't that bad after all. Even though i think you were just using us to get further in the exams."

Hn. Now i feel like they thought i was using them. I didn't think they were smart enough to figure something like that out. I gave them a blank look, and realisation flashed over there fuses, transforming them into looks of pure anger.

"You mean you were actually just using us!"

I shrugged and moved no closer. Now all three of them were glaring daggers at me. They turned around and the twins stomped off after their sensei who had a smug look on his face.

I trailed after them. I'm sure that they'll hate the fact that i'm going to be sharing a room with them. They most likely planned on ditching me, but i'm an Uchiha. It'd be sad if i couldn't follow them.

I silently followed after them and not once did they actually realise i was behind them, well until they unlocked the door to the inn we were staying at and i body flickered inside.

Their immediate response was to glare at me.

"What are you doing here?"

I looked at him blankly, "i am currently your teammate and we're sharing a room. That is after all what teams do is it not?"

They glared at me harder but made no move to toss me out. They clearly new that they weren't going to win the argument. They didn't have anything over me so they may as well just accept the fact that they wouldn't win against me. Not to mention they all seem to be a bt on the weaker side. I'll even say that about their sensei. He's the one teaching them so if they're that weak he must not be anything special other.

"You can have that bed." their sensei motioned to the bed he had just pushed into the corner. He shot me another glare and walked out the room followed by the twins. I headed over to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

Afterwards i headed out and looked around for a place to eat. "Scorpion, scorpion, more scorpion… i guess Scorpion it is" i walked to the nearest scorpan stand and sat on the stool.

"What can i get for you boy?" the man behind the bar asked.

"The cheapest thing on your menu will do."

He nodded and disappeared into the small kitchen. A few minutes later he returned with three fried scorpion, "Here you go kido."

I took the plate from him, "Thankyou" i then dug into the meal. It tasted fine but i would have been fine with anything. When i returned the plate after eating every little scrape on it the man laughed and smiled.

I lone i when kids heat everything given to them. Your parent must have raised you well."

I gave him a interested look and he explained, "nowadays kids in Suna rarely eat what i give them, and when they do it's because they're one of those orphans who rarely get enough to eat."

I nodded, "So why do you eat everything?"

"My parents expect nothing short of the best." he raised an eyebrow.

"Must be tough then." I must have given him a weird look because he suddenly laughed, "What? Did i get it wrong?"

I nodded, "I do nothing short of what they want of me."

He stopped his chuckle, "is that why you are a ninja?"

Frowning i nodded, "I also do it for my brothers."

"Oh, are they younger?"

"One is. The other one is older than me. Father thinks they are both disappointments. They're still in the academy."

"Would you kill them if the Hokage told you to?"

I gave a firm nod, "i am a shinobi, the mission comes first."

He frowned, "sounds like pretty crappy life to me."

I shook my head and stood. The sun was low in the sky and i wanted to train tomorrow, "Thank You for the meal and the conversation." i set the ryo on the table and walked away. He watched me go, the large frown never leaving his face.

"By the way. This is quite the interesting test." the henge disappeared and a man the same as the last few proctors, this time with maple syrup eyes, appeared in the man's place.

"Looks like you're good despite your young age."

As i was walking away i remembered something, "hn, today was my birthday wasn't it, and Sasuke's was yesterday."

Ages:

Itachi- 8

Bishamon- 7

Sauske- 6


	5. Chapter 5

I woke with a start. The twins and their sensei had planned on dumping a bucket of cold water on me to wake me up, but I woke up before they could and startled them. They hit their heads on the low sealing with how high they jumped.

I simply ignored them and acted like they weren't there. I got ready and began the walk towards the training grounds. As soon as I arrived I began running until I dropped then I began chakra control exercises. I did these in turn. As soon as I had more energy I would run laps and add one more pound to my training weights.

The rest of my week looked the same. I would get up and frighten the team I was assigned on before they could do whatever they were planning to do to me. Then I would train. For the entire week I trained like that but on the day before the exam I went to the training ground and slept.

I would be ready for the Exams no matter what happens. This may be my only chance.

I stepped out into the center of the arena nervously. The rest of the genin were already there as well as the proctor. They were all taller and older than me. They were also all from Suna.

I could hear the people in the crowd cheering for them to beat me up. I looked toward the Kage booth. The hokage gave me a nodd and I felt the confidence I was beginning to lose come back with a vigor.

I joined the other genin and stood there straight and calm. There was always a chance father sent somebody to watch me and then report to him how I did. I couldn't let the Uchiha attitude slip.

"Could you all break up into pairs?" as they split I found myself the only one without a partner and my mouth straightened into a tight line, "Don't worry Uchiha kid. You just get to fight me."

I blinked. I've never heard of the proctor of an exam being the one to spar with the one who doesn't have a partner. I nodded and went to stand by his side.

"We have five matches. If you win you move on, if you lose you fail." he turned his attention to me, "If you lose, you fail, if you win you get a by for the next rounds."

I gave him a stiff nod, "hn."

"That's all good then." he looked around at the groups then began pointing, "Number one, you're two, they're three, you guys are four, and me and Uchiha over here are five. Number on you're up first."

The two stepped forwards to the loud cheers of the crowd and I could immediately tell they were friends, just as all the other groups were. These fights would be nothing more than a friendly spar.

I was correct. It was exactly that. Both of them threw a few jutsu but made no attack that could threaten the other person's life. Their battle ended when one of them tripped over their own feet and hit their head on the arena wall causing him to black out.

From my spot on the benches I couldn't see the ground to well, but I don't think there was anything there for him to trip on. "Alright then! It's your turn two!"

The boys stood and slid into their taijutsu stances. Both were smiling wildly. The one with brown hair launched himself forwards first. The other boy threw himself forwards a second later and they met in the middle.

The entire fight was somewhere in between a spar and a attempt to kill the other person. In the end it was a draw. Neither of them were able to land a serious blow on the other.

The proctor sighed in disappointment, "Alright, three you're up. Try to make it interesting."

The two nodded and gulped as they looked at one another. They looked nearly identical, only one was a bit older. Oh, they're brothers. The two tried to fight each other to the best of their ability but after thirty seconds the younger one forfeited a split second before his brother would have.

"I'm sorry! You're stronger than me so you should move forwards Big Brother." then they both hugged and cried crocodile tears mutch to the proctors disgust.

"Ugg, boring. Four! You'd better make this amusing or you both fail!" they nodded and threw themselves at one another with the intent to kill. Their sensei must have trained them to push aside friendships. I'm sure he thought they'd never try to kill each other though to make their batter amusing.

The entire arena gasped when all at once the two swords they had been using slid through their hearts. As the two died their eyes widened in surprise. So their intent had been to go at each other with the intent to kill but not actually kill one another.

Oh well, they should know that plan's like that don't work all the time when you're an inexperienced genin.

"Alright little Uchiha boy. Let's see if you're any better than those two teammates of yours." the smile on his face as feral and I had no doubts in mind that he was going to give this battle everything he had and try to kill me.

I looked towards the hokage's seat and he shook his head. So I wasn't allowed to kill him, but anything else was fine. "When the Kuni hits the ground we start. He threw the kuni he held into the air and watched its decent.

As it fell I watched him, paying no mind to the kuni. His body tensed as mine stayed relaxed and his feet shifted slightly right before it hit the ground. As soon as the kuni met the ground he was running at me. However I was already moving.

Watching his feet allowed me to see which direction he was going to be running at. He had chosen the direct approach. When that didn't work he's probably start throwing punches and kicks, then move onto ninjutsu.

Me however, I would just be sidestepping watch one, and allowing him to tire himself out.

"Stop moving around so much! Fight back!" he yelled at the top of his lungs and I frowned. He hadn' just moved onto punches and sutch he was also starting to gather his chakra for something.

"Earth release: earth shaking!" the ground began to shake and a few cracks sprung up here and there. He pushed chakra to his feet and I pushed some to mine. His eye wisner a fraction of an inch when he released his plan didn't work. He began another string of seals, "Earth release: deadly spikes!"

The entire arena was turned into a death trap. Sharp spikes pointed towards the sky and there was no flat ground left I stood on the side of a spike and watched him carefully. He was on the wall of the arena looking for me.

When he didn't see me where I was at the bottom of a spike he scowled, "Come out and fight me! Or are leaf shinobi all chickens!"

I replied calmly, "Then are all sand shinobi hot-headed idiots?"

He growled, his eyes narrowing. "Come out and show yourself! We're fighting here!"

I calmly walked to the top of the spike and leveled the top so I could take a seat. There wasn't a single scratch on me and my breathing was even. He was breathing heavily and looked a bit ruffled.

He launched himself at me and I continued to dance away from him. He threw a few more ninjutsu as me but none of them hit.

"I believe I win." I taunted. "I won without using any ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, or genjutsu. I didn't even have to use my eyes. You are worthless." I stood four feet in front of him. I watched him with a superior look as he fell to the ground utterly exhausted. He was to tired to move.

I crouched at his side, "If you don't i'll have to kill you." his body stiffened as I whispered into his ear and rested one of his own kuni on his neck, "I might just slip a bit." I made a small cut and he cried out.

"You win! I give!"

The stadium was deathly silent until Hokage-sama began clapping. The rest of the people watching began clapping soon after the Kazekage, "A wonderful performance. You put one of my jonin to shame." he laughed a bit his red hair bouncing.

The hokage motioned for me to join him and I rushed to stand by his side. "Thi is my only remaining genin in the exams. I am here to watch him and solely him. If your shinobi are unable to beat him, a mere child while he's not using any chakra other than what he needed to walk on walls then you are weak."

He looked at me and I bowed my head at his stren gaze, "If any of you doughty village, remember that his can is filled with people stronger than him."

Ah, so I was being used to stop all of them from going after Kahona. The war war did end just recently. With that the first part of the last exam ended.


	6. Chapter 6

The entire exam ended the next day. The battles were simple. I only had to fight in the final round, and it was fairly simple. I had to do even less work than i did against the proctor.

He was still unwell, so the Kazekage had the last proctor fill in for him. All in all i was granted the title of Jonin. I know it was the chunin exams, but they didn't want sutch talent going to waste.

"Bishamon, i would like to offer you something." the hokage looked deadly serious, and i new immediately that something big was about to happen, "i would like to assign you to Anbu if you would allow it."

I feel as though i had gaped at him like a fish, "i would be honored sir."

He smiled at me with a kindness i had never thought possible. It was equally as frightening as it was calming. Father would be proud but i was scared for the wellbeing of my brothers. He could try to improve them while i am away.

"I wish for you to meet your new team as soon as possible." he sighed, a clear sign of his old age, "they will meet you tomorrow at seven at training ground seven."

I nodded, "of course Hokage-sama. Just allow me to see my family first."

"Ah, it was Sasuke's birthday was it not."

"Yes sir."

He smiled, "well then get going." he sent me from his office. We had arrived back at Kahona about a half hour ago and i had already gotten his decision. It was proud of myself.

I entered the compound and gave the two chunin standing guard a nodd. They nodded back and greeted me. Sasuke and Itachi were both at the Academy so they'd be home in about a hour.

I should go to father first, but i'm sure he'll want to talk with me for a while. I also believe there is a clan meeting tonight.

Just as i was about to open the door to my home a dog masked Anbu appeared with a mask in his hand. I took it from him and he was gone in a flash. The mask was that of a crows. It was nicely built and reinforced to withstand punches to the face.

After clipping it to my waist i entered. Mother was startled and the knife she had been using to cut vegetables for whatever dish she was cooking flew from her hand and towards me.

I raised a hand and caught the handle before it could impale my head, "Bishamon! I wasn't expecting you to be home!" for a past kunoichi she sure was easy to startle. Her eyes flashed to the mask at my side and she paled, "he asked you to join?"

"Hn."

"H-have you told your father?"

"Not yet. I wished to say hi to Sasuke. He's six now. He'll be getting out of the academy pre-school soon and joining Itachi in the real academy." she nodded, her eyes flickering from the mask to my face.

She looked back at her hands and sucked in a deep breath, "don't let them know."

I nodded, "of course. I'll just tell them something else."

"Mama! We're home!" two pairs of footsteps ran through the hallway to the kitchen. Mother hugged both of them before turning them to face me. By then the mask was already hidden in one of the many hidden storage seals on my outfit.

"Big brother! You're home!"

I hugged Sasuke and smiled. It's kinda weird how he calls me that. I'm a year older than him. Or nearly am, "How was your birthday Sasuke?"

He grinned wildly, "It was great! Mama got me a scroll about fire jutsu. Though it didn't teach me any."

I patted his head, "Sasuke, you won't be seeing me for a while, but if you'd like i'll teach you one of the clan jutsu when i get back."

His eyes widened and he dumped around happily, "awesome!" i was still smiling as he ran to Itachi and the two of them went out to play.

"Mother, i'll be returning when father dose. There is a clan meeting tonight."

She nodded and went back to her cooking, "well then, tell our father there will be leftovers in the fridge." i nodded and vanished from the room, appearing in front of father office door at work.

"Enter son." i walked in immediately without having to knock. Father knew who i was and i'm sure he'd been waiting for me. He waved a scarred hand to the chair in front of his desk, "sit, and tell me what happened."

I immediately did as asked, "i made a example of the proctor of the exam when he challenged me to a fight. They will know not to disrespect the Uchiha. I passed with no troubles, and the Hokage gifted me the spot on one of his Anbu team. I will be meeting with them tomorrow morning."

He nodded then sighed, "there is much to fill you in on. The clan plans on doing a coup d'etat."

There was a pause then i nodded, "hn, i assumed something like that would happen. I also assume i will be the connection to the village."

Father nodded, "you're smart Bishamon, that is why you are heir." i nodded and awaited what was to come, "the clan meeting has been lengthened. I hope you did inform your mother that we wouldn't be home for dinner."

"Of course. She asked me to inform you that he would be putting out dinner in the fridge if we were hungry when we arrived home."

He nodded and as he spoke he continued working on the piles of paperwork in front of him, "it's in about a half hour we will be disgusting how to go about doing this. This will be a very important meeting."

I nodded, "i shall see you there father."

With that i vanished out into the streets of Kahona. I found Sasuke and Itachi waiting there for me. There were also two more boys with them. They seemed to be sasuke's age and one had a small puppy in his arms. So that one was a inuzuka.

The other boy had bright blond hair and whisker marks on his cheeks. He was dressed in bright orange as well. That one was the jinjuriki of the nine-tails.

"Hello Sasuke. Who are your friends?"

He grinned from ear to ear, "This is Kiba, and this is Naruto! They were at the park and wanted to meet you big brother!"

Kiba snorted and pointed a judgement finger at me, "are you just a midget or is Sasuke lying to us!"

"I can assure you whatever Sasuke said it was most likely the truth. Though i suppose my shortness would be because i'm only a year older than the three of you are." their eyes widened comically at that.

"Wow! So are you like a super cool ninja? Are you a genin!" Naruto certainly seemed excited.

"I am a jonin. I just recently moved up in ranks."

I watched as Sasuke turned to look at his two friends looking smug, "see i told you guys my big brother was awesome!" I couldn't help but notice how sad Itachi looked as he stood of the side, "But itachi knee is more fun to play with! Big brother is always on a mission or training! He almost has no time to stop by at home and say hi!"

Itachi cracked a smile at that and in a flash his spirits lifted. I trailed after the group of them as we headed back to the compound. Mother had apparently given Sasuke permission to bring his friends home tonight because Father wouldn't be there. I walked with them most of the way and had five minutes to spare yet before the meeting started.

"Hey! Are you gonna stay and play with us!"

I ruffled the blond boy's hair, "I can't. We have a clan meeting right after an i have a mission right after." he pouted through the first half but his eyes shined when i finished.

"That's so cool! You're already doing missions and you're only a year older than us!" Kiba had stars in his eyes as well and Itachi was laughing at me. He knew all about clan meetings.

Father had taken him to the one where it was announced that Itachi would no longer be the heir and i would be the one taking his place.

It is true though that he wouldn't talk to me for the two months after, but he came around eventually when he saw the brutal training methods Father had begun to use. He was always quite the peacekeeper. It would have destroyed him long before he made genin.

Giveing the boys hair one more quick ruffle i jumped out the window and headed towards the attack shelter in the Uchiha compound. It was underground, but even underneath it was a large room where the meeting were held. Anyone with a headband had to come.

Though even under that room was a shrine. It was a room with writing crawling everywhere along the wall. It is said that you can not read the words unless your sharingan is activated with all three tome.

The thing is it's english. Yep you heard me. This world that you all thought was just a story on paper has english, and only the sharingan is able to read it. I have to activate it just for show when i'm down there.

The room was filling up quickly when i arrived and i took my spot beside Father in grim silence. My future would be decided today. If i was caught it's be my life that i'd be giving up. Thought if we managed to succeed i may became the most important person in the village.

Though i don't think i'll be able to destroy the village in which i as raises it wasn't the Uchiha who launched the attack with the nine-tails. If the village can't acknowledge that fact we still don't have the right to kill them all. It's not their fault. The man who launched the attack did indeed have the sharingan, but he was not a member of Kahona.

"Settle down everyone! The meeting begins now!" the room fell silent as father walked in and took his seat. The rest of the pads where everyone was kneeling surrounded the two of us. They looked mildly happy that i was present. The plan could finally begin.


	7. Chapter 7

I went to the Hokage as soon as i could and knelt before him. I was dressed as usual, with my mask at my side.

"To what do i owe the pleasure Crow?"

"The Uchiha are planning a coup d'etat."

His face immediately became grim, "well then, we have a lot to talk about before seven."

I nodded and we jumped into a long conversation

After sliding on my mask i walked out of the Hokage's office and headed to training ground seven. The team of Anbu i suspect is mine was sitting in the trees but Hound masked silver haired Anbu stood on the dirt.

"That's our new team mate. He's really small."

The rest said things similar to that but i paid them no mind. The captain was all that really mattered. We were all to follow his orders.

"I'm Hound. Your captain."

"Crow."

He nodded his head in acknowledgement and i made a mental note to make the crows my sumn animal.

11 months later

"Senpi. Do you not think you are overdoing it?" the silver haired Anbu looked at me with a raised eyebrow. He was training with his implanted eye and asked me for a bit of help. Though it's not like i have much to say on the matter.

His was implanted. Mine was not.

He sighed and went back to his training not sparing me another glance. Over the past few months i've been able to get a summoning contract with the crows, and unlocked the final stage of the sharingan.

It wasn't fun in any way. I had to kill an innocent lady and her baby son. He had looked at it like sasuke. I didn't let anybody know what had happened. They'd call me weak. However it did not stop me from training with it.

I looked p at the sky and shighed. A hawk was circling around at a leisurely pase and speaking quite loudly now, "Let's go Senpi. We have a mission." i slid my mask back onto my face quickly followed by my captains.

The Uchiha's plan has been moving along swiftly, and if something doesn't happen to stop them we'll have a full blown Coup d'etat against the village. My birthday is in a few weeks, and Sasuke will be turning seven. Itachi's already eleven and will be graduating next year.

I'll be eight. To think that i'm a spy against my own clan while playing the part of being on their side. The tensions have been slowly building and i will be the one caught in between.

"Crow. Do you need to run home for anything?"

"No."

He nodded firmly and began speeding up. The mission was urgent, that's why the hawk was so loud, "Team Ro. I'm glad you could gather so fast." the six Anbu looked at their hokage in silence.

"I have a assassination mission for you all. It's in Suna. how you get in is up to you."

The team nodded and in a flash they had the mission scroll and were at headquarters. "Assassinating a jonin of the sand. He's a Hyuga recently gone rouge. He never awakened his bloodline but there is a possibility he will pass it on."

The team sighed and looked around, "alright. This should be a relatively simple mission. We have Crow on our team so we'll be able to sneak into their village as though three of you were our ninja guards."

Everybody listened in closely as Hound gave his plan. It was good, and more or less fool proof. All of us knew how to make a fake mission scroll. We can play it of as if they just misplaced the agreement letter they signed.

"Otter and myself will be a part of the team acting as civilians. The rest of you will be a ninja team of three." we all nodded and he looked each one of us in the eye, "do not fail me."

With that we scattered. I had done this before, so my room in headquarters had civilian clothing. I pulled them on in a flash, still wearing my shinobi underneath. It actually looked natural. Unless you checked you'd never realise i had it on.

"Ready?"

I looked a Senpi who was dressed in his own civilian clothing. He was a pretty good at acting like a father, but he was a bit to rugged. The only way he was able to pull it off was because he acted like a strict father who allowed no foolishness.

Otter's kind attitude made up for it in every way though, so the family worked.

I gave him a nodd and we left the room together. His hair was henged a darker brownish black. Otter's was a natural slick black color, and it did make it look i was really their child.

We all assembled one again at the village gates. The two chunin who always guarded it waved us off. They must have recognised me. I was always on the team that went out without a mission scroll to show.

One of us would forge one along the way. We headed out without a word from any of us. We ran at a fast shinobi speed until we reached the border we shared with Sauna. from here on out it would be a civilian pase.

"Name set Suna four." the group nodded and we continued walking. When i had first joined i was but through a course about mission names. There were name groups for each village.

Watch groupset has about ten sets. For name set Suna four we a had a completely different names than in any of the other sets.

"Hanku." i looked at Otter who was going by the code name of Hana or Mama for me, "Please get me some water." i nodded my head furiously. It really meant, 'sand shinobi approaching from ahead.'

She was a good sensor, and had come up with a ton of different code words that mean different things. Just in case we were being watched i grabbed a flask from owl who was going by the codename Hitomo Hyuga because he was a part of the famed clan.

Over the months i've actually gotten my name put in the bings book. I have no clue how it got there. The only event i can remember doing outside the village was the chunin exams. The rest of them i had a crow mask on.

They didn't have a picture of me but, the rest of the info was ok. It went something along the lines of this…

Name- Bishamon Uchiha

Rank- A

If sighted- engage with caution

Bounty- 10000 yen

Payable by Suna, Iwai, and Kiri.

I wonder if Suna was the ones who put me in their bingo book first. The only time i could have possibly annoyed them enough to put me in the bingo but would be during the chunin exams when i took down one of their proctors without attacking for all to see.

Perhaps that was why.

I handed the water to otter and she took a drink. Four sips in total. That ment there were four people approaching. It was most likely a genin team. 17 minutes later they approached us and came to a stop just a few feet from us.

"Hey! Show us you scroll!"

"Hmph." Senpai made a annoyed sound in the back of his throat, and owl tossed the scroll at the man who was clearly their jounin sensei.

"Team 19 will accompany you to the village, we just finished our perimeter cheek." Owl nodded and moved forwards to talk with him. Fish, and deer right behind him.

As they talked i stood next to Otter holding on tightly to the side of her civilian shirt. She barely even spared me a glance. I had done it for show. One of the genin had been watching me and i didn't want them to star thinking anything.

The join approached us and i hid a bit behind Otter, "I'm sorry for holding you up. I'm sure you've all had a rough journey so far. You're returning from Kahona corect?"

"Yes. My son was ill, and we took him to get treated."

The man's eyes looked at me and i flinched back. He rose an eyebrow and kneeled down so that he was on my level, "What's your name?"

"Hanku." it was quiet and soft, mutch like a seven year olds would be. My voice was majorly difret because i used fire ninjutsu when i was younger. Now however i can use at least five ninjutsu from every chakra nature.

However, my natural chakra type is water. It's uncommon in my lan so i've never told anyone. Let them think what they want.

We travelled with the genin team until we reached the village and we split up there. The genin team had warmed up to us after a while. They weren't actually as serious as they appeared to be. It was just a fake mask until they knew we were trustworthy.

The three genin were a bit of fun. They weren't very smart and it was more annoying than it was amusing. They were actually treating me like a seven year old. That was definitely my least favorite part of these missions.

It wasn't that i killed people during them, or even that on occasion i'd end up in the hospital after one, it was that i was treated like a child. I could handle it but it was troublesome.

It wasn't required of me to go with any of them to check in so i always wen with one of the people pretending to be the guards we hired to keep us safe from bandits. We went out to check into a inn.

You'd be surprised how hard it is to find one that can fit six people. Most of them are built for people in groups of four and under. That's why we spend half our day looking for an inn we could stay at.

The one we found was surprisingly close to the place our target was currently living. I would be the first to meet him. All it would take is a simple 'i lost mommy!' trick and running into him while crying.

If there's one thing i had learning about Hyuga and Uchiha, it was that both of them had no clue what to do when facing a crying or distressed child. It was pure torture to them, and they'd do anything they could to make the kid stop crying.

I'd be able to get a lot from meeting them in such a way, perhaps i'd even be able to lead him to a secluded area. My team would be following me after all. Even if they weren't a team used for tracking we were all still deset.

We don't even do missions like this all that often. Normally we just show up in the middle of the night and assassinate them. These missions are rare, but we do them on occasion when the Anbu team that specialises in stuff like this is busy.

That would be why we were doing this mission right now. All of us are experienced killers, and only a few of us have any acting ability. All i have to do is replicate how Itachi and Sasuke seem to act. Then i mix in a bit of stuff from other children i see wandering around the village.

In the confinement of our in room we used our anbu titles. We also set up a ton of seals, such as silencing seals, and barrier seals. "Crow. could you send out one of your birds to trail the ninja that patrol the village?"

Without replying i summoned one of my crows. It was small and used for tracking. It took off out the window as soon as i opened it and began its tracking.

"Anything else?"

Hound shook his head, "Cover the window with a genjutsu. We don't want anyone seeing inside."

"Already did."

He nodded and began sharpening his Kuni, "are you tracking the target?"

"Yes."

He left it at that and the six of us stood around in silence. Well, until Owl brought out some sort of drink that smells weird, "So, anyone up for a drink? We have some time to kill?"

I think that was one of the worst ideas on the history of bad ideas. The entre team other than me and hound were passed out on the floor. Hound was to responsible and i'm pretty sure that it'd be unhealthy for someone of my age to drink.

We wanted to get the mission done tonight to so we could leave under the cover of darkness. I suppose one of my seals would come into handy now. I can seal them in a scroll along with enough air to last us until the Kahona border. I just can't forget them though.

Sending a look at hound i put back on my childish civilian look and vanished to a nearby alleyway. Hound was closeby, the scroll carrying our team in his kuni holder. Before i ran out of the ally i began my act.

Only seconds after leaving the ally i ran into our target. He was startled and crouched down to be at my level, "what's wrong?"

"I-i lo-ost ma-ma." to make it authentic i rubbed my eyes to get rid of fake tears.

"Ok, um, let's go find her then!"

He was really freaking over this, but that's what i was counting on. For the nxt half hour i led him all over Suna and eventually led him into a dark alley just as the sun began falling.

Once we were alone we acted. In a flash my civilian clothes vanished, and i buried a kunai in his neck. He made no noise as he died and i sealed his body in another seal.

Hound jumped down and landed a foot away from me. I tossed him the scroll and we jumped away using the roofs. We were paid no mind until we ran out of the gates without handing them a scroll.

They didn't send a team of shinobi after us until it was too late. By then we were nearly at the shared border. All they saw was two masks. One crow and a hound. They wouldn't look into it too much. The shinobi that was killed wasn't one of theirs.

"Good job team Ro. You were successful in your mission." the four team members of team Ro who had been unable to participate, rubbed the back of their necks in embarrassment.

We hadn't told them that i had sealed them in a scroll, and they never asked. We both knew that they probably wouldn't like the answer. What i did was risky, but the mission comes first.

"Crow, go see your family. Your birthday is next week correct?"

I nodded and he smiled at me warmly. The third Hokage was kind, but he was still a man affected by war. That's what i assumed, if the wrinkles caused by stress were anything to go by, but that might just be because of Naruto.

The villages resident prank master. When you really though it over, you wouldn't be able to help but ask yourself why he wasn't better at stealth. The ninja who chased after him never managed to catch him, or find him for that matter.

The fact that he wore bright orange was a cause for concern as well. You'd have to be blind not to see him.

After bowing to the hokage i headed home. I slipped my mask into a storage scroll before entering the house. It was nearly dinner, so as i suspected mother was in the kitchen.

Her eyes narrowed at the sight of my Anbu clothing, "Bishamon, you're just in time for dinner. Could you do me a favor, and get Sasuke, and Itachi from the park?"

"Of course mother." at the sight of her tearing eyes i gave her a quick awkward hug. She smiled happily and i was glad to be able to make her happy. She seamed so sad whenever i was around.

"Make sure you move as fast as you can. I want them to be back by dinner." i nodded and turned around. The park wasn't to far from the house so i arrived in a matter of seconds.

Both of them were playing ninja with a group of other kids. All of them looked to be in the academy.

"Itachi, Sasuke, mother wants you to return home. She's just about done with dinner." the two waved goodbye to their friends and ran towards me.

"Big brother! You're back from your mission! I thought you were returning next week!"

I patted his head and smiled, "i was supposed to have back to back missions for this week, but another team returned early and were able to take the mission my team was going to get."

He nodded happily and as we walked home he held onto my hand, his other hand held onto Itachi. My older brother looked pleased about that, and i realized with surprise that he wanted Sasuke to like him more than me.

Sasuke looked up to me, and that wasn't what Itachi wanted. He wanted to be Sasuke's favorite. I smiled. Perhaps he would be once Sasuke figured out what i really dd as a ninja. Not even Itachi knew.

I wasn't a normal forces shinobi i was a Anbu. i did all the hard missions that could possibly traumatize any other shinobi. The normal forces did do harder missions, but none of them were assassinations where you kill inocentes.

"Hey big brother, did you know that i'm the top kid in my class?"

I smiled down at him and with my free hand ruffled his hair again, "That's great." i turned my attention towards Itachi, "And you're graduating next year aren't you?"

He nodded and i found a small smile spreading across his face, "yes. I'm at the top of my class to." he looked at me and frowned, "Bishamon-nii, what rank are you?"

"I'm a jonin. Why do you ask?"

He frowned deeper, "because last night you came home covered in blood."

I stopped walking, "my mission went a bit wrong." he accepted that answer, and i was glad. I had known that he was awake and in the hallway, but i had all the lights off. I didn't think that he had been able to see me.

"Let's get going. I don't want mother wondering where we are."

We walked the rest of the way in silence but it wasn't to great of a distance. Mother greeted us when we walked in and asked to wash our hands. I couldn't help but notice how her attention was focused on our hands.

"Bishamon. We have a emergency meeting, we leave after dinner." father walked into the room and watched me with a level stare.

I nodded and took my seat at the table. "I assumed there would be. I am free tonight after all." just then my two brothers entered the room.

"Aww! You can't play today big brother?"

I shook my head, "I have a clan meeting to go to tonight. If i have time tomorrow i'll walk you to the academy." i focused my gaze at Itachi, "i'll walk you as well. Perhaps some of the academy teachers remember me."

Sasuke laughed, "They do! All the other kids complain about it! Whenever we're not motivated all the sensei bring up you, and then we're suddenly motivated!"

"I'm glad i'm able to help them. I think being a instructor would be highly difficult. I'm not one for a job like that."

He smiled at me, "your missions are probably more important! Though i think sensei wants to see you again!"

I raised an eyebrow. I had only had one sensei there, but i suppose that was because when i was going through the academy in a time of war. It ended about the time i graduated.

"Let's eat." Father ordered. instantly the table fell silent. We said thank you for our food then began to eat. All the while Father's eyes never strayed from my face.


	8. Chapter 8

"Bishamon, come. We must get going now." father stood up as soon as mother had cleared the dishes from the table and ordered me to fallow.

"By big brother!"

"By Bishamon-nee."

Those were the only things i heard as i left the house, trailing after father. We were not the only one's walking towards the meeting place. It was like a Uchiha river, we were all flowing in the same direction.

As soon as we entered the meeting place we took our seats and the quiet chatter from those who had arrived before us silenced, "My son, and your heir is here to join us today."

The elders eyes flickered to me and a few of the kinder ones nodded their heads in greeting. None of them had seen me in a while due to my missions but i had no questions that they were glad they could fill me in.

The entire clan was to prideful to let Kahona get away with what they were doing. I was their tool to get the revenge they wanted, "Bishamon-sama, what are the reports you have to offer?"

I forced myself to keep my voice monotone as i answered, "i have see no change in the way they treat me. I am still closely watched despite my young age."

The room broke out in murmurs, but were silenced quickly by father, "this is why we are fighting against them. They will be greatly weakened without the Uchiha's sharingan to back up their military force. The hokage made that clear during Bishamon's chunin exam."

The elders nodded along with him, and the room fell completely silent as they turned to speak with one another in hushed whispers. After what felt like an hour but was just about a minute they turned back to face us.

"We have decided. The Coup d'etat will take place in exactly a week. Around nightfall. We will sent the pacific time and plans to you the morning of. Do not act alone."

The entire clan present nodded and i nodded along meekly as well. There was little the Hokage would really be able to do now, unless he has some sort of miracle he can call upon.

"This meeting is concluded. All of you are not to spread any word of this. Is you do it is punishable why something far worse than death." several of the men present shivered. When that was said, everybody knew what it ment. You would have your eyes ripped from your face with no warning, and then be touched for the remainder of our life.

It wouldn't e the first time something like that happened. It wasn't a great sight. I'm sure nobody had even thought about going against the clan like i was. Speaking about going against the clan, i have a meeting with the hokage now.

As soon as i made it outside i informed Father that i would be going out to 'train' and bout be back by morning. He didn't question it, and i headed for Lord Hokage's office uninterrupted.

I entered through the window and the old man looked up from where he was signing paperwork, "The date had been decided." the wrinkles of age and stress became more apparent as he shighed.

"Well then, i suppose i won't be getting much work done tonight other. Anbu, leave us." his five Anbu guards fled the room, their eyes flickering to the mask i had adorned before i entered.

"Yes, i would agree."

"Come on big brother! You promised to walk me to the academy today!" i smiled at Sasuke and ruffled his hair. The act would be considered weird if you though of our ages, and not of our maturity levels.

I believe it was because i was so mutchure that he called me big brother. He knows that i'm smart. I'm glad, "i did didn't i. Then come on, we don't want you two being late."

Sasuke laughed, and we left quickly. It was Sasuke's fault he might be late. He had been unable to get up this morning despite Mothers many attempts to wake his so he could get ready.

Itachi had waited for him like the good brother he was supposed to be, "You better not fall asleep in class Sasuke. If you do i may get in trouble, after all it was because you wanted to say goodnight to me that you stayed up."

He pouted, "I thought you would be home earlier!"

I smiled, "I was training." he nodded and smile back at me.

"I know! I just thought that you would be home sooner! I never train that long, and nearther dose Itachi-nii!" i raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, is that so. I would call my training session short. Normally i spent a few more hours training than i did last night." Sasuke's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Then i should train more! Then i'll be just as strong as you are big brother!" he threw his fist in the air and Itachi began laughing lightly, "Oh! Did Itachi tell you he was learning medical ninjutsu! It's really cool!"

My older brothers laughter stopped immediately, "Sasuke." he whispered our younger brothers name quietly and sounded a bit betrayed, "i thought you wouldn't tell anyone."

Sasuke simply laughed, "but it's big brother so he won't care."

Itachi immediately looked at me hopefully, "there's nothing wrong with it. You aren't the first Uchiha to go down that path. Though i must admit even i know a bit of medical ninjutsu. Just n case i ever get into a situation where i might need it."

His eyes widened then he began staring at his feet while we walked, "i don't know what Father will think though."

So that's what this was about. Itachi still wanted to impress father, so he was worried about what Father might say about his learning, "You shouldn't worry about that. What father says is not always right you know. You'll be saving a lot of lives."

I watched as a small smile spread across his face, "thank you Bishamon-nii."

I stood on my tiptoes to ruffle his hair. I may be younger but we both know that i am mentally older, "See i told you big brother wouldn't care! You were all worried for nothing!" i feel like Sasuke did this because he knew that Itachi was troubled. Perhaps we have another skilled Uchiha on our hands.

Wait a second, nevermind. Sasuke probably just did it because he wanted to annoy Itachi, and make him sad. He's not as innocent as he makes himself out to be. On the inside all he wants to do is cause trouble.

"Sauske?"

"Hm?" he turned to look at me and tilted his head.

"Would you mind if i told all your fangirls that you love tomatoes?"

He gasped in horror, "you wouldn't!"

I shrugged, "you never know. You're not being very nice to Iachi so i should do something to punish you."

He shook his head frantically, "No need! I'm really sorry Ichi-nii! I won't do anything like that again!"

Itachi snorted at Sasuke's behavior. I'm glad he found it funny, but i could use his fangirls against him to, "Don't think i forgot your fangirls Itachi." he played at the mention of them and it was Sasuke's turn to laugh, well until i sent him a level stare.

"Hehehe," he rubbed the back of his neck as he chuckled nervously, "i er, wasn't laughing at itachi."

"It also isn't nice to lie. You shouldn't do that."

He looked at me strangely, "but isn't that part of being a shinobi?"

I shook my head slightly, "if you were a true shinobi you'd be able to lie and not get caught. Besides we're family. You don't need to lie to us."

"What about Father? He lies all the time."

"Don't you know this by now? Father is the lan head so he ca more or less o whatever he wishes, other than get out of paperwork." i received two curious glances and in reply to said glances i simply smiled, "you'll find out eventually."

Both of them deemed it an acceptable answer, and we had just arrived at the academy, "Bye big brother!"

"Bye Bishamon-nii."

Sasuke waved goodbye, and Itachi trailed after him. You know, at least i got a goodbye from him. He didn't like me all that much just a few months ago. Something must have happened with him and Sasuke while i was on a mission.

"Meh, i'll just be on my way then." I was about to head home when a hawk cawed from above, "Y'know, nevermind, i'm being summoned."

Then i simply vanished in a swirl of leaves. Thank goodness for shunshin. It's great for days when you feel too lazy to move.

"You called."

The hokage turned his gaze to me and i saw the entire weight of the stress he was under in that split second we made eye contact, "i have a mission for you."

Before he even said it i was a bit frightened. It had to do with my clan and i knew it, "it's about my clan isn't it Lord Hokage."

"Yes." his eyes closed ad he shighed. When he opened them they were filled with a deep unexplainable sadness, "i'm sending you to assassinate the Uchiha before they attack."

I blinked, "ah, so i was the one stuck with murdering my clan. Great."


	9. Chapter 9

I waited until the day before the Coup d'etat, when i knew every Uchiha would be in the village. I started by going house to house, killing them swiftly and silently. This is not something i will allow myself to regret.

This would have happened no matter what i did. Thought i'd hey atacet it would be more than just the Uchiha who went down in numbers. Taking a deep breath i moved faster, least somebody realise what was happening. None of them even had the time to fight back though.

I killed children and shinobi alike, none of it mattered. This may be my family, but Kahona was my home.

"Bishamon-sama? Are you alright?"

The woman who had just turned onto the street i just cleared fell silent as a kuni perseid her chest, and neck. She was dead long before she hit the ground, and i was already on the move. A half hour until Sasuke, and Itachi come home.

I quickened my pace further, and swept through the compound like a wave of death. There was nothing any of them could do to stop me. They stood no chance. I allowed myself to pause as i finished up the clan, only my immediate family still breathing.

I entered the house, and walked though it calmly. They were in their bedroom.

Waiting.

They were waiting for me. They knew, but i would be sure to complete my mission, "We're so proud of you son." they whispered it in their final moments as the kuni slipped through the air, aimed at their throats. The room was bloody, and a small pool of it spread across the ground.

"Big brother?"

"Bishamon-nii?"

The two voices were quiet and as i turned to face my siblings their eye widened, "Who did this big brother!"

It was time for my act, "i did." They both realized back as if i had slapped them, "i needed something to test myself."

"Why!"

"I told you Sasuke. I wanted to test myself, and this was the best way to do it."

His fists were clenched and he was shaking violently, Itachi was no better. As soon as Itachi looked up i tilted my head to the side slightly. Itachi had unlocked the highest stage of the sharingan.

Now all that was left was for me to take his eyes and kill him. I could allow Sasuke to live. I'm sure the Hokage wouldn't care, he knew that the children had never been informed.

"Rest calmly Sasuke." with that i put him under a genjutsu and his screams ripped through the air, no doubt alerting every shinobi in the area. They would arrive in minutes, and i would make my leave under the cover of darkness.

Before Itachi has even realized what hd happened i was at his side, and hand over his left eye. I ripped it out without a care and dropped it in a preservation scroll. It was soon followed by his right eye.

"Rest in peace Itachi." with that i chopped his head off and fled into the night. The Abu however caught sight of me, though only one of them took of after me, the rest spread out among the dead Uchiha, searching for survivors.

I made it to a clearing in the Uchiha forest and turned around to face the Anbu. it took him mere seconds to arrive.

"I trusted you." he snapped. His sharingan eye blazing, and cussing his mask to have one glowing red eye. His killing intent spread across the clearing and i brushed it aside. I had felt it when he aimed it at our targets, but this was my first time having it aimed at me.

It wasn't all that different than anyone else's Killing intet, "you should know that being a shinobi is all about deceiving." i smirked, "it was all simply a game to me. You fell for such a weak trick. I expect more from you."

He glared at me harder, "you're a liar."

"I am." i pulled of my Kahona headband and tossed at him. It landed five feet in front of him, and then rolled a bit to rest at his feet, "consider this my goodbye. Though perhaps we'll meet again. Though not on as good of terms of course."

With that i put him under a genjutsu and he fell to the ground in a useless heap. I ran for it, and made it out of the village gate without any trouble. Now all i had to worry about was what i was going to do now that i didn't have a village.

I'm sure lot of people would hire an Uchiha now that there are only two left. I pulled the scroll containing Itachi's eyes and frowned, "well, time to implant these in myself."

Implanting eyes into yourself is incredibly hard, and painful. I didn't have any pain meds to take other. It wasn't to bad, and i was better after a few hours of rest. I could see better than i could before. I guess this is why madara stole his brothers eyes.

The eternal Mangekyo sharingan. It was a feared weapon, and i was in control of it. I would never go blind from overuse or something annoying like that. My eyesight was already fading because of my training.

"Are you Bishamon Uchiha?"

I worked around and lept backwards in surprise. A weirds black and white plant man thing had suddenly rose from the ground, "Depends who's asking."

It smirked and it's odd yellow eyes watched me in amusement, "that would be the Akatsuki. We're a small organization consisting of mission-nina from all over. We would like you to join us."

I frowned then looked at him once more, "meh, it couldn't be to bad, and it's not like i have somewhere to be."

He smiled wider and i found it quite creepy. He only had sharp pointy shark teeth that looked like they could rip me to shreds in a matter of seconds, "that's great. We hoped you would say that."

He vanished and pulled me with i'm much to my protests. I had no clue where we were going or how we were getting there. All i know it that it made me incredibly dizzy. When i finally got my bearings i was standing in a large domed room with a few other shinobi around.

All of them i recognized to be S-class missing-nin, "ah, hello?"


	10. Chapter 10

Back at the village…

"Bishamon Uchiha, is now announced a missing-nin." the village was silent as the third hokage made the announcement, "there was one survivor of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke Uchiha, the younger brother of Bishamon Uchiha."

The crowd gathered around the Uchiha's memorial stayed silent, and the few people who had met Bishamon were in a far worse mood than the others. When the hokage looked around and saw the the young boy who looked so much like the fourth he was forced to think back to the conversation he had with the boy earlier.

\ / \ / flashback begin \ / \ /

"Jiji, was it really Sasuke's brother that killed them all? He didn't seem like the type to do that." the hokage looked up from his paperwork to look at Naruto.

"Sometimes Naruto people deceive others, and manipulate them."

The blond clenched his fists together, "he was only a year older than me! Why would he do it!"

The hokage sighed, "when we asked Sasuke he said that his brother wanted to test himself."

The nine-tails jailer shook and tears leaked down his face, "he was one of the people who didn't have anything against me. I-i can't believe that he would do something like this! There must be some other reason he did it!"

"I'm afraid not Naruto. He's not somebody you should get mixed up with." the boy stormed out of the office and slammed the door behind him, "Buck, make sure you seal away their meeting with Bishamon Uchiha. We don't want this causing problems in the future."

The Anbu vanished out the window and began his assigned mission. The hokage sighed once more, "I wish whoever took my pipe would return it soon."

"Lord Hokage, it was taken from you for your own health." the hokage sighed once more.

"I feel like you Anbu are against me."

\ / \ / Flashback end \ / \ /

"We hold this funeral in honor of all the Uchiha who died that horrid night, when death swept through our village." the Hokage noticed his silver haired Anbu in the very back, looking at the memorial with a look of distrust.

He had opened up a bit to Bishamon Uchiha, and in the end he had been told it was all fake. I'm sure it hurt Bishamon just as much as it hurt him to say those words.

To kill in such great numbers is something few shinobi face. It could put some of the strongest shinobi in a unstable mind state, yet Bishamon was able to deal with it. It's even worse that he was ordered to kill them.

The Hokage looked once more around the faces of the people present. In the front row stood Sasuke uchiha, a look of pure hatred adorning his young face. Revenge. There was no doubt that he wanted revenge. He had said it himself when the hokage had visited his at the hospital.

The next few years to come would be difficult for a few of the children. It was for the better that he had made the two children forget ever meeting Bishamon Uchiha, who from here on out would be labeled a S-rank missing-nin for the sake of his village.

Time skip 5 years

"Come on Bishamon! You're no fun!" the blue haired man tried desperately to get out of the smaller shinobi's hold. He and Deliara had gotten into another scuffle, and know both of them were being suspended by their wrists by the young Uchiha.

His hands were death traps and held their wrists together without a struggle, "You were about to fall onto my seals." the two of them looked and sure enough, less than a foot away from them were his seals.

Some of them still drying and others stacked in neat piles. He had gotten into the subject a few days ago, and now was efficient in it. What he had achieved was better than what most people achieve in years.

It was like this every time he learned something. Kismane still remembered when he wanted to learn how to use a sword. It was a day after he began that he was able to beat Kismane in a sword fight, and the day after he could fight dual swords with katanas.

"Sorry, un. I didn't see your art there, in." The uchiha was the only one Deliara was ok with having different opinions about art. Though that was because of the explosion seals.

"Um, i guess i'll watch where i'm going next time?" Kidman Phrased it like a question and squeaked when Bishamon looked at him with one of his famous level stares.

The two scrambled away as soon as they were released. The Uchiha kid was one scary thirteen year old. Kisame had to be extra careful to stay on his good side because the Uchiha was his partner.

"Sasori, how are your puppets coming along?"

The puppet man looked at Bishamon, "things are progressing nicely. I'd like to go in search of another body soon. I'm just about done with this one." he received a nodd in reply and the room continued in silence.

The two who had been earlier caught in a scuffle paled, while their partners continued as if nothing had happened.

"My partner's scarier than yours." Kisame whispered to the blond clay artist beside him.

"I agree, un." it was either stay on the Uchiha's good side or suffer for annoying him.

Pain walked into the room and raised a pierced eyebrow. He didn't comment on it though, "Kismane, Bishamon, i have a mission for you. I want you to try and capture the nine-tails. He's staying in a inn with the toad sage."

The two nodded, and in mere seconds Bishamon had his ninjutsu supplies sealed away, "let's go Kismane."

The blue shark man walked behind his partner still rubbing his sore wrists, "Hey, do you think your brother will show up?"

"Sasuke is a fool. He is not nearly strong enough yet. He doesn't have enough hate." the blue fish man chuckled, he would never understand his partner and he wasn't sure he wanted to.

"So what are we going to do to get the sannin away?" kidman looked down at his partner, who was so much shorter than him.

"It's simple. All we have to do is get a woman to pay a bit of attention to him and he'll chase after her like a lost puppy." the boy certainly had a point. Far all they knew this could be really simple.

Jiraiya looked at the woman who had just winked at him and grinned like a lunatic. He had sent Naruto to the room with a key and then chased after the woman i had put a genjutsu on.

Naruto sulked as he left and then went to their room. We trailed behind him a ways and after he had shut himself in. we waited a minute then nocked. As we thought he would he answered.

"Hello Naruto. Would you mind coming with me?"

He looked back and forth between me and Kisame. If he didn't hurry up the toad sage would be back. He narrowed his eyes and just as he was about to look into my eyes the toad sage arrived.

"Fear not, the toad sage has arrived!" the woman was slung over his shoulder and he was pointing at us, "you thought it'd be that easy! I'm the great toad sage! I would never fall for something as simple at woman!"

"What are you talking about Pervy-sage?" Naruto asked, more yelling than he was speaking.

"Gah! I told you not to call me that in public!"

As they were having the weird conversation Sasuke ran around the other corner, "Bishamon! I will kill you!" before anyone could react i had him against the wall, and decent sized dent where he had hit.

I suspended him by his neck and he tried desperately to rip my hand away, "Sasuke!" my blue fish man partner laughed.

"This is your brother? I expected more than this. No wonder your clan went down so eazy."

Sasuke snarled to the best of his ability, but passed out seconds later, "how about a trade, jiraiya of the sannin. I shall give you Sasuke and take Naruto off your hands." his eyes narrowed.

He began going through hand seals and all of a sudden the walls of the hallway became a squishy yellowish color. One it stopped changing Sasuke launched himself at me.

I looked him dead in the eye, and activated my eternal Mangekyo sharingan. I put him under a genjutsu that would dought terrorize him for the remainder of his life. I turned my attention back towards the sannin and threw Sasuke at him.

"Well then, we'll be taking our leave." i turned around and walked further down the roads insides. I lit the inside aflame and it burned through to the outside. We jumped out and made our get away.

We were briefly held up by a few jonin. Senpi showed up a moment latter and i put him under a eternal Mangekyo sharingan genjutsu. After he fell i swiftly held of the other jonin for a moment then made a get away as soon as we could.

"Well, we failed that one."

"It was not in our favor to win. We may be strong but we are not on the same level as a sage. I would prefer not to take up so much energy in a futile activity."

He raised an non-existent eyebrow, "i'd have thought you'd be able to take him on, you have a obsession with learning things to perfection and mastering them quickly."

"It's because i use my sharingan to copy things."

"That's why you're unstoppable."

I frowned slightly, "there is nothing stopping me from death." i cast him a small glance, "we both know i am ill." he looked at his feet and frowned. It was true. At the rate things were going i only have two or three years left.

The illness was slowly spreading, almost like a poison but not quite. This illness attacked the important organs in a body. Slowly eating away at them until there is nothing left. It was something you got as a young child for being exposed to infected wounds.

Who knew that the reason i was so strong would also be the reason i would die. Perhaps the slug sannin would have been able to help me, but i am a rogue shobi. It would never be able to happen.

"Don't be so unenthusiastic. We already have Sasori, and pain to take care of that." he gave me a light shove.

"I will have you know kismane, that i am perfectly ok with the fact that i will die. I would like for it to be in a battle against Sasuke, so i may really test my limits. Though perhaps i will not get my wish." he sent a glare my way and i answered with a glare of my own.

He flinched away and we ran in silence, the trees blurred as we ran, and the trail beneath the branches we were running on occasionally had a traveling caravan. They were all guarded by kahona nin. The jounin sensei of itachi genin team looked up at us, while the genin were none the wiser that two s-ranked nin had just ran over their heads.

"So, Bishamon. Do you think pain will be mad at us?"

"No. we still have the rest of the tailed beast to collect, there is nothing wrong with putting the nine tails off to the side for later. It would be a pain to hold him for so long." I sent a curious glance his way, "are you frightened?"

He sputtered, "no! Dang it! Why are Uchiha so annoying!"


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto and jiraiya managed to find tsunade and brought her back to the village where Naruto was quick to lead her to the hospital, "come on granny! You have to heal them!"

She sighed and allowed herself to be dragged along, "ok. Just tell me what happened to them."

"Sasuke-teme, and Kakashi-sensei are under a genjutsu, or that's what Sakura said anyway. She raised any eyebrow at that.

"Who put them under the genjutsu?"

Naruto cringed, "it was Sasuke's brother. The one that's just a year older than us and killed all the rest of his clan." he put Sasuke under when Sasuke tried to kill him, and Sensei when he tried to hold him off."

The medic nin and soon to be hokage shighed. Of course, both her patients were such in a genjutsu that would most likely terrorize them for the remainder of their lives, "all right then, show me where they are."

Naruto dragged her quickly to the room where they had both been sent to rest. She was quick to please her hands over their heads and release them from the genjutsu. Sasuke sat up and glared at the world like it was trying to kill him, and Kakashi flipped off the bed and as out of the hospital in a flash.

"Great! Now you can heal Bushy brows!"

Tsunade frowned, he had told her a bit about this Lee's situation and she was nearly positive that it was as bad as it sounded he would never be able to be a ninja. Poor kid. Though if i heard things right, the kid who did it to him in the chunin exams is sorry about it now.

She sighed as the bushy brows sensei-student duo popped up in the hallway just as she turned the corner with Naruto in tow. The smaller one who she assumed to be Lee was limping and his leg and arm were heavily bandaged and still bleeding.

"Come with me. Let's get you checked out."

They trailed after his silently, something that was rare for the two of them.

A few months latter…

"Lady hokage! Uchiha Sasuke had left the village!"

The Hokage who had just been signing more paperwork stood up and slammed her fists down on the deck, cracking it swiftly in half, "What! Get my Nara Shikamaru! Tell him he has a urgent mission!"

"Yes hokage-sama!"

Te poor chunn that had ran all the way from the village gates sprinted from the Hokage tower like his life depended on it. "Dang it! I knew the Uchiha were going to be annoying!"

"Lady Hokage?" came the bored drawl of the nara chunin who had suddenly interrupted during his cloud watching.

"Sasuke had left the village. I'm sending you to retrieve him. Gather a team to your liking." the fresh chunin sighed and muttered troublesome under his breath before taking off. The fifth hokage had a idea who he was going to gather, but she wanted to be sure the team would be able to work with him.

With Bishamon…

It would seem Sasuke had left to join Orochimaru. If that snake kills him or something i will waste no time ripping him to pieces slowly.

"Yo, partner, you seem a bit tense."

"I have gotten a message from one of my crows. It would seem my brother is joining the snake." the blue fish who was claiming to be a shark laughed.

"You're brother really is a fool. What'd Orochimaru promise him? Power to kill you or something?"

I frowned minutely, "so it would seem. I will admit that i'm disappointed that he is going to sutch foolish lengths to get stronger." the entire group was clear in their distance of the snake man. He had once been part of the group but had left to do his experiments and terrorize Kahona some more.

Kisame gave me a sharp toothed grin, "We get a new assignment soon, or well Deidara and Sasori do. They're going after the one tails, then we get to extract their biji. After that we get to go after a few of the others."

I raised an eyebrow, "witch one's to we get?"

"The three, five, and eight. We were going to have less but i figured that pain would be ok with us doing a bit more because we've got you to make things go faster."

"We are not allowed to kill them correct?"

"Yup." his grin widened and he lifted Samehada over his shoulder, "i may just get to feed a bit of them to Samehada. It'll like that."

I stood and dusted off my pats before looking up at him, "Where's Sasori? I have a new poision i would like for him to try. If all goes well it should be able to make somebody feel like they're on fire and being burned alive."

Kismane shivered, "er, in his room i think."

I smiled at him and he flinched back, "that's great! I wonder if Sasori would be ok with me taking a few more of his position supplies. I haven't been able to go out and collect any in awhile."

"H-have fun." i walked away still deep in though. It mildly crossed my mind that i had just terrified a S-class mission-nin nearly fifteen years older than me.

Back with Naruto…

They had failed. The mission to retrieve Sasuke was a fail. We had left him to join the snake man, who clearly had nothing good planed for Sasuke. The teme only wanted to get stronger so he could kill his brother! I can't believe he's so stupid.

"Naruto."

I jumped and whirled around, "Pervy-sage!"

He grinned like a weird, but i guess i wasn't one to talk. Hey wait i didn't mean that! "How would you like to go o a training rip with me? We only really have to travel for about two years."

"Huu! I can' leave for that long!"

He raised and eyebrow and smirked, "oh really. But your two teammates are getting stronger as we speak. If you don't you'll be left in the dust. Besides, no D-ranks for the entire time we're away. You are a genin after all."

"Really! I won't have to do D-ranks! Great! When do we leave!" i yelled loudly and waved my arms around.

"Tomorrow. Meet me at the gates, and don't pack too much this time."

I cheered and ran off, all previous thoughts cast aside.

Two years later…

With Sasuke…

It was time for me to act. I had to kill Bishamon soon. Orochimaru was already dead. I had been able to kill him in his weakened state. The dobe had showed up a week ago. He apparently had a new team member to replace me.

"Hmp,"

"Sasuke-kun? Is everything alright?" the only downside to the team i was assembling was that Karin was a fangirl.

"Stop being so annoying!" then there was Sinjetsu.

"Shut up you useless puddle!"

"You guys shouldn't fight." and there was Jugo. He wasn't to bad, but he's too much of a peacekeeper to me much of a use. At least he had a bad side. Though he was terrified of it.

I glared at all of them, "would you all just be quiet! I have to find my brother and kill him. It'll be your job to distract his partner while i act."

The two violent oes sighed while Jugo smiled softly, "of course Sasuke-kun. The useless puddle was just being a bit annoying."

I groaned internally, why couldn't they all just be normal, and not annoying. With was like my time in Kahona as a genin all over again. I can't stand it, "Sut it Karin! You were annoying Sasuke! Why can't you just give it up! He's nothing special!."

"Er, you guys. I believe you are both annoying Sasuke. Could you please stop?"

Both of them turned to glare at the big softie and then all of a sudden he was glaring at them and began walking forwards, the ground under his feet cracking in his anger. They both squeaked in terror.

"We're sorry!"

"Yeah, what the useless puddle says!"

I set a hand on Jugo's shoulder, and he suddenly snapped backwards like somebody had slapped him. He immediately turned to the two he had just been terrifying and looked them over with cosern, "i'm so sorry! I just lost control!"

"No no it's fine. We were being stupid." they bother waved their hands frantically in front of them as he looked them over.

I sighed, why was this so difficult. All i wanted to do was kill him. Why did the distractions i was using for the shark man have to be so annoying. They couldn't work together even when the situation called for it, and Jugo couldn't be anywhere that i wasn't.

"Should all three of you just calm down?" they evidently silenced and scrambled to separate from one another and put a bit of distance between one another, "You are not only being childish, but getting on my nerves."

"Sorry Sasuke-kun."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"I'm sorry Sasuke-san. I simply wished for them to stop arguing."

I rubbed my temples silently before speaking up, "Jugo you're fine, but Karin, and Suigetsu, you both need to stop bickering so much. It bothers me and Jugo, and i know you don't want that."

They both began to sweat nervously, "s-sorry." now both of them were reused to stuttering fools. Why can't they just be calm? If they were i'd never have to worry about restraining Jugo's darker side.

I settled with giving them a steady state and they looked at one another nervously, "would you now apolligise." Sinjetsu's face morphed from one of fright to one of disgust. Karins facial expression was no better off.

"What!"

"Why do i have to say sorry to the useless puddle!"

I sent a death glare their way and they both flinched back, "er, sorry."

Karin sent me a pleading look but i simply glared at her harder, "Sorry, you're still a puddle though." i internally hit myself. Of course. There was no way she could just put herself on better terms with him. He snarled but knew better than to do anything with my as annoyed as i was.

"Sasuke-san. One of my animals have located your blnd genin team mate." I looked at the softie and motioned with my hand for him to continue, "he's back in Kahona. He has been on a training trip for the last two years."

Of course. The dobe couldn't let everyone else pull ahead of him, "Have your animals figured out anything else yet?"

He looked down at the squirrel perched on his large palm, "no. he says that your brother seems to be very good at making sure that nobody can ever find him, animal or human it doesn't matter."

I frowned, "will they be able to find him?"

He shrugged, "maybe. It'll just take a while. I think he know that i can talk to animals, because none of the one's i have looking for him have caught sight of him or his partner yet."

"He probably has eyes on us at this moment then." i scowled. Why was he so difficult. He was the one who challenged me first. I looked at the two that had just been arguing only to find them giving one another death glares, "follow me. We're moving again."

They snapped out of it quickly and groaned internally once again.


	12. Chapter 12

With Bishamon…

I never pulled my crows away from Sasuke. I ma have been the one to make him wish to kill me, but it would like to know in advance if he's deserving to kill me. I would love to leave this sick twisted world.

"Hey, Bishamon, they've got the one tails. Let's go."

I nodded and trailed after the fish man. It was time for the extraction of the one tailed raccoon. Soon the Kazekage would be dead and the sand would be without a leader.

I took my spot on the finer or the right hand and be bagan the process of extracting the tailed beast and sealing it back into its true form. The ten-tails would be recreated, and the akatsuki were the ones bringing it back.

At the village…

"The Kazekage had been kidnaped by the Akatsuki, and they sand village is requesting or aid in rescuing him." the team assembled before the Hokage scowled. Naruto looked furious, and finally serious about something.

"They'll pay." he turned tail and ran. The rest of the assembled team had no choice but to run after him or be left behind.

"I remember my youth, though I don't remember having to run around so much like they seem to do." the Hokage's trusted assistant laughed, "what do you find so funny?"

She held her breath for a moment to stop laughing, "Sakura is always complaining about her team being annoying, and now after seeing how Naruto is when he's unhappy is understand."

The Hokage smiled, "he's certainly got a lot of energy to spare."

Three days latter…

Sand village…

"Please Sakura! You have to hurry! Kankuro's been poisoned and none of our healers can help him!." Temari was near tears as she forcefully dragged her pink haired kunoichi from the leaf to where her brother was being held.

Kakashi, and Naruto trailed after them, knowing full well that if they were left behind they'd get lost and then get in trouble later.

"Get me some water now." like flipping a switch Sakura was in medic-nin mode and was treating Kankuro. She extracted the poison then headed to the herb room to collect plants in order to make a antidote.

Kakashi and Naruto were just about to follow after her when an elderly lady, that looked as though she had one foot in the grave launched herself at Kakahi.

"White fang!"

The room was in a frenzy, and the elderly man who had come in with her had to restrain her. Her also looked as though he had one foot in the grave already, "haha, actually i'm his son."

She blinked then laughed, "i knew that!" The room was silent for a seconds after, "ok, ok, I blame it on the bad eyesight."

The man that stood next to her chuckled at that, "we can not argue against that." it would seem the elders of Suna had quite the humor.

"Aw man, why are the elders here so much fun! The elders in Kahona are boring!" of course Naruto would complain, and be able to lighten up the atmosphere with a stimle and stupid statement.

"Meh, some old fools seem to have a bit of a sour outlook on the world. Must be about how Kahona shinobi also have a tendency to have loud personalities." the blond thought it over for a second then shrugged. It was over his head.

Kakashi chuckled lightly, he knew plenty well that the elders in Kahona were a pain. They were always telling him to continue the Hatake line, "So what are the plans for rescuing Gaara? Is there anything you could tell us so we can find them?"

Kankuro who has just woken up stretched his hand out, a piece of fabric laying across his palm, "i got this from the one claiming to be Sasori of the red sand." his voice was scratchy and he was clearly in need of some water.

Granny Chiyo, the older woman who had tried to attack Kakashi was at his side in a split second, "Sasori of the red sand? Are you sure?"

The poor poisoned boy nodded, "He used puppets. It was definitely him."

"I thought he was dead, but this changes things." She shared a look with the older man who was behind her then looked to the Kahona team, "we'll send you out as well as one of our shinobi. The other team Tsunade is sending will meet us where we need to go as soon as we end them the location."

"We'll definitely get Gaara back!"

With Bishamon…

"Who is going to take care of the approaching teams? The nine-tails should be among them."

Kismane smirked and sent a look towards the team that had caught Garra, "i vote they do it. The two of them were the ones to catch him anyways." Deira set him a withering glare but then let up and shrugged.

"I wouldn't mind, un. What about you Dana?" the puppet user sighed. If his partner was for it there was no way he was going to get out of it.

"Let's go Kismane. We still have to find the three tails." the projections of the other Akatsuki members vanished, and the four of us were once again alone, "we shall see you later. Though if you die, don't expect me to be sorry."

Deliara scowled and sent me a glare, "i wouldn't want you to."

I rolled my eyes, "if you blow up a clone or something, Tobi and Zetsu will be the ones picking you up. Just try not to lose anything."

Ot waiting for his reply I turned and walked out to where Kismane was waiting for me, "You took bit longer than normal to tell them the plans. Were you bothering the crossdresser or something?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

"U hu," he send me a courtois glance and we began to pick up speed so we could get away before anything happened. I was wondering when he was going to return to his name calling.

"Lets go Kismane. I don't want to get stuck in the fight. It may take us a while to find the three tails." after we slipped out the secret back entrance I tossed a explosion seal at the exit and made it cave in. With the exit gone there would be no way for them to follow us.

Kisman wisled in apreseation, "you see this is why I don't ever challenge me. I'd hate being turned to fish food."

With Kakashi…

We spent most of our time chasing after Naruto who clearly didn't understand that the rest of us had as much energy as he did. On our way to leave the village the old lady who tried to attack me earlier jumped from the top of Suna's walls and insisted on taking Temari's place in the team, saying something about Temari had to watch out for Kankuro because he was ill.

I didn't mind her something with but she was a bit curious. When we were starting to feel the burn in our legs he was still pulling ahead of us and showed not even the slightest amount of tiredness.

That had caused her to become curious. She didn't seem to care about what he was and apparently she had been the one who sealed the one tails in Garra. She was able to understand what Naruto was going through simply because she had watched Garra grow up into the person he was today. They may have done it differently but they had both started at the same place.

"Naruto! Slow down we can't keep up with you!" At Sakura's yell, Naruto looked over his shoulder and frowned. "Come on Naruto! You're being stupid. Rushing in won't do any good against missing-nins."

"But we have to get Gaara back!"

Sakura put forth a quick sort of speed and a few seconds later Naruto was holding a bump on the back of his head. "Baka."

I chuckled. "Don't hurt him to badly Sakura. We still need him for later,"

She glared at me. "So you're ok with him moving so far ahead."

"Huh? No, of course not, we do need him to get Gaara back. If we didn't need him i'd be fine with you beating him to a pulp." Naruto let out a betrayed whimper.

"Oh, good. Well then, i'll just beat him up later."

"Sakura! We need to get Gaara back! We can't go slow!"

He whimpered once more at the glare that was sent his way. "We're nearly there, just stop being so annoying." we continued on our way in silence, Naruto finally staying with the group..

The silence didn't last long because just as we entered a clearing we are intercepted by one of the Akatsuki members. I glared at him. It was Uchiha Bishamon, the boy who once had been working under me when I was a Anbu captain.

He simply stood there calmly and watched us calmly, his Sharingan spinning, "I'm afraid I can't let you pass."

Naruto snarled and I glared at him harder while sliding into a fighting stance. I lifted my Kahona headband and watch him with my own sharingan. I already was feeling the drain it had on my chakra.

Not waiting to give him an opening to attack I began attacking him. I was thrown aside quickly and Naruto took care of him for a minute. He wasn't using any Taijutsu, but instead throwing ninjutsu at us nonstop and holding us back with Kuni.

"Naruto, Sakura! Use Taijutsu!" both my genin sprung into action and he was flat on his back in a few seconds.

Not even a second later there was a kuni through his throat. He went up in smoke and all that was left was a man from Suna with a scratched headband wearing a Akatsuki cloak.

I looked towards the elder who had made a ticking sound in the back of her throat, "that's one our shinobi, they must have used some weird puppetry thing to replicate a bit of themselves."

I nodded and frowned, if they had such an ability within their group it could cause a bit of trouble. They could create millions of clones and fight with them.

"Let's get going. We still have to get Gaara back."

We took of once again. We must be nearing their base if they found it necessary to send these people out. It would seem my assumptions were correct, for not even five minutes later we arrived at a rock with a singular seal tag halfway to the top.

And now Sakura…

"I got this." i strode forwards and pulled back my arm. I threw my arm forwards and punched the boulder. Silence followed the punch and i stepped back shocked. The bolder remained, not even dented.

"WHAT!" Naruto screashed running up to the boulder and studying it, "HOW COULD YOU HAVE NOT DONE ANYTHING TO IT! ARE YOU WEAK AGAIN!"

My eye twitched and in the next second Naruto flew into the boulder with what i assume are a few broken ribs.

Kakashi-sensei signed and sent Naruto a pitying look before returning his attention to the boulder. Team Guy showed up just as he started explaining. "This is a five way seal. This is one of the five so there should be four more somewhere around here. Once we get rid of all of them who should be able to enter."

"How youthfull! My team shall go find them! We have our youthful Neji and can run faster than your Youthful team!" Sensei sweatdropped and nodded.

"That's fine. You go do that."

I wonder how Guy became so weird. After healing Naruto back up i watched as Neji used his Byakugan to find the other four seals and the team took off. Kakashi-sensei walked up the boulder using chakra and prepared himself to rip the seal off and then jump off so i could break it.

At a countdown of ten i punched the stone again and it cracked into millions of pieces.

"Alright!" Ugg. Couldn't Naruto just shut up for a second?

I gasped as the dust cleared and Naruto glared fiercely at the two missing-nin wearing black cloaks with red clouds. One of them was sitting atop a lifeless Gaara, and was the cause for Naruto's angered glare.

"Hey Sasori-Dana. With one is the nine tails?" the blond grinded and the hand mouths we had just caught sight of did as well.

Of course Naruto chose that moment to yell out, him whisker marks becoming more pronounced and aa deadly chakra surounding him, " **! ! !** "

"Looks like Bishamon was right. The nine tails is the one who speaks up first." the puppet man sighed and sent his partner a blank look, "You take care of the pinky and the old one. I got the other two."

"Uh! No way, un! I'll take care of the nine tails and the scarecrow." the missing-nin sitting on Gaara didn't give his partner a chance to react. He built a clay bird and feed Gaara's body to it then jumped on and took off through the opening behind them.

Naruto ran after him and Kakashi-sensei had to run after Naruto before he did anything to foolish. We were left to the puppet user and granny Chiyo was saddened for some reason.

"Granny Chiyo is everything alright?"

She looked up and nodded, a small smile stretching across her lips. "I am fine Sakura. I simply though he was dead." i blinked. What could she mean by that? Did she know this guy before he became a missing-nin. "He's my grandson."

My jaw fell unhinged and i stared at her blankly. It didn't last long though, because he launched his first attack after summoning two of his puppets.

With Naruto…

How could they do this to Garra! He's the Kazekage! There are so many people in his village that will be devastated if he died! Why! Why did they do this!

From somewhere behind me i faintly heard Kakashi-sensei shouting for me to stop because we were out of range of the radios, but i paid it no mind. He didn't understand the way Garra used to be!

He has people precious to him now! I can't just let him lose all of that so soon after he was doing better! The man on the clay bird continued to fly away and gradually picked up speed.

It didn't matter though because i would just speed up as well.

"Naruto! If you do this, you'll hurt Gaara as well as yourself!" i looked over my shoulder to see a worried Kakashi-sensei and slowed my pace to match his, "We need a plan to get him down from that bird."

"Ok. So then come up with one."

He sighed and pulled up his headbanded revealing his Sharingan. The three spinning toame morphed into something else and the missing-nin sitting atop the clay bird vanished in a swirl disoriented air. He reappeared on the ground stumbling from the disoriented air. The clay bird fell from the sky with nobody to control it and i sent a few clones to catch it.

The pulled Gaara from the clay bird after ripping it open and then shook their heads. He's dead. Gaara's really dead. I turned to the Akatsuki member and snarled. All my thoughts focused on killing him for what he did.

I don't care if Kakashi-sensei wants a better plan! This man had to die!

From Kakashi's view of things…

Naruto lost all sense of reasoning and launched himself at the blond haired bomb user. Red chakra slowly coated his being and i reached into my pocket to search for the seal Jiraiya gave me for when this happens.

The nine-tails cloak does so much damage to its surroundings and to Naruto. I need to top this as soon as i can, but i'm exhausted from using my sharingan like i did. I watched helplessly as his cloak continued to evolve and he attacked the bomb user.

He landed in the center of a crater and i took the opportunity to slap the seal on his forehead. The cloak reseeded just like i'd been promised by Jiraiya, "Calm down Naruto! Don't rely on the nine-tails like this!"

He looked at me with clouded eyes as the chakra reseeded leaving him scratched up and bleeding. He collapsed soon after it vanished and i was left to face the injured Akatsuki member.

"He's done for now, un. What's your plan now, un." i looked at the blond and sighed. Jeez Naruto had to over react and he's left me to deal with this. Though at least he did injure him desently.

"I shouldn't have to do mutch. You're already injured."

He glared at me and threw a bunch of clay spiders at me. I dodged all of them and they exploded whenever they got in range of me. He soon ran out of clay and jumped back a few feet to put more distance between us.

Naruto was beginning to wake up now and his injuries were all healed up. The bomb user snarled and glared at the two of us for a moment before pulling off his akatsuki cloak. The shirt he was wearing followed it soon after and he bagan pulling out the thread that sealed the mouth over his heart.

"This is my ultimate technique, un! You'll never survive this one, un!" he fed the mouth his remaining piece of clay and began swelling. I cursed and looked at Naruto.

"Dang it Naruto! Get up!"

He looked at me but there is no response as he slipped back into unconsciousness. I mentally cursed and used my newer sharingan technique to get both of us out the the proximity of the explosion.

I grabbed Garra at the last second and stumbled off balance as we fell from the other dimension i was able to travel through. Sakura and Granny chiyo were there alone with a few shinobi from Suna.

Naruto finally woke up just in time to see granny Chiyo placing her hands over Gaara's chest.

He rested his own hands over hers to lend her some of his restored Chakra. Granny Chiyo still fell over unconscious when whatever jutsu she was doing was over and Gaara sat up match to my growing surprise.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Hey Gatta! I'm here to save you!" he groaned as the redhead's eyes traveled over to granny Chiyo, "She just fell asleep, but she'll be up soon!"

Sakura frowned and looked at Naruto a bit sadly, "No. She's not going to wake up anymore Naruto. She's gone." he stared at her with wide eyes and her frown grew, "She used a life transferring technique to bring Gaara back to us."

Naruto's eyes saddened and Gaara's widened, "Welcome back."

With Sasuke…

I found him. I finally found him! Bishamon would die today! The boy that once was my brother stood watching me, his partner already gone, and facing my team.

"Sasuke." he nodded in greeting as if he had done nothing wrong and i snarled.

"You have no right to greet me like that you traitor!"

He sighed, "Is that what you think? How unfortunate." he gazed at me carefully and looked me over before commenting. "You've grown."

I glared at him harder but he didn't look fazed by it, "Stop acting like you're innocent! You killed them!" i charged at him with a fit ready to hit him and he smiled lightly and sidestepped. "So now i'll kill you!"

A light chuckle escaped his lips and my glare hardened even further as my hatred for him slowly increased, "It was for the better. If i had not done it then Itachi would have been the one to kill them."

I swung at him with my tanto and he blocked it with an armguard. His other arm flew forward and punched my side sending me back a few feet. I went through a few hand seals and summoned a few snakes.

"You've really taken a liking to Orochimaru's jutsu haven't you."

"It doesn't matter! I killed him!" i threw a few kuni at him and activated my sharingan. He quickly used his as well and we went back at it. It was a blur of taijutsu and one or two ninjutsu before i finally landed a punch as he had to cough into his hand.

"So you've become a Murderer just as i have." he wiped it on his pants where i couldn't see it and went through a few hand signs for the grand fireball jutsu.

I copied him quickly and created a fireball of the same size just a few seconds later. They collided closer to me than him and i was sent flying back. It must have been his adjective because as i was airborne and preparing for the impact with the stone wall behind me he punched me into the floor.

"I am nothing like you." i spat glaring at him with as much hate as i could muster. I released killing intent and flips onto my feet as soon as i was able. The traitor was wiping his hand on the back of his pants again.

He smiled lightly, his sharingan eyes never leaving me, "You may say that Sasuke, but you are quite like me." i ran forwards at the same time he did and we met in the middle.

None of my punches landed and none of his did either, "Stop it!"

He lept back and stood calmly a few feet away from me and frowned. "I am not a traitor Sasuke. It was for the good of the village. They would have died anyways, and many good Kahona ninja with them."

I snarled and rushed towards him. We began another taijutsu dance. "Stop lying! You said you did it to test yourself! So why are you saying something different now!"

"You were to young to understand then Sasuke. The clan was planning to take control of Kahona, and they wouldn't have succeeded. It was my orders to kill them." He tilted his head to dodge my first before continuing. "I saved more lives that day then lives that i took."

"Stop it! You're a filthy liar! I saw you there when you killed mom and dad!" for a second i thought his eyes changed as they met mine but it was gone a second later.

"It's not a lie Sasuke, and i'm sorry you had to see them dead." A split second later he had me pinned to the wall i had nearly crashed into earlier, "I should take your eyes just as i took Itachi's."

I fought against his hold. "You're a monster!" i poured as much of my hatred into my words as i possibly could. You should have just killed yourself and let the clan do what they wanted!"

His hand covered my eye and i let out a pained screams as his fingers curled around it and ripped it out. The pain was unbearable and it felt like my face was on fire. The blood flowed from my face like a river and with my remaining eye i watched him and he dropped my eye to the ground.

"And now for the other one." i screamed once again as he repeated the process to my other eye. Then all of a sudden i could see again. The very person i had just seen pulling my eyes out was using me to support all of his weight.

He was coughing and this time i saw the crimson red color coating his hand, "Sasuke i want you to inplant my eyes into yourself when i die. It'll save your sight." my mouth fell open in shock.

"Big brother!" he smiled and laughed once again. What was i doing! This man was a traitor and he deserved to die!

He closed his eyes and more of his weight fell onto me. He was so light. "It's been forever since you called me that."

I laid him on the ground and knelt at his side. "What's wrong!"

His breath was paned and came in short clips, "I'm sick."

"Why haven't you gotten a medical-nin to heal you!"

"It's no use. All they could do was prolong my death. I wanted you to be able to get the revenge you were seeking." he paused a moment to cough up more blood. "It's to bad i have to go like this when we were in the middle of your battle for vengeance."

I looked him over. How can i be so foolish! I came to kill him! I should do it already! While he's still down and weak! Despite how firmly i was telling myself to kill him i couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Big brother…" i whispered nearly soundlessly. I feel like he's telling me to truth but… how can i just forgive him for what he did to the clan and Itachi-nii."

"You can kill me Sasuke. Get revenge for what i did to the clan and end all of this. I have no home to return to after this. All i have is the criminal group with a stupid idea for what the future should be like."

Bishamon's breaths were slowly becoming more pained and every word he spoke caused a fit of coughing.

"I'm sorry big brother." i pulled out my tanto and looked away. Seconds later i brought it down upon his heart. In his final moments he spoke his last words.

"The clan is proud of you Sasuke. I can hear them now." he smiled then said his last four words. " _I'm_ proud of you." with that he passed from this world to the next.

"I'm sure now that the clan was more proud of you than they ever will me." i kissed his forehead in the same what he had done when i had been younger and i we wouldn't see each other for awhile.

I finally got my revenge on the man who killed my family but in the end i was no better than he was.

Bishamon's view…

I watched him as i suddenly disconnected with my body and was greeted with open arms by my clansmen. The third Hokage was there as well greeting me with a wide smile.

"Nice to see you again. You don't look much older than the last time i saw you."

I smiled at him and looked over my family. None of them had the injured i had given them and all looked to be in perfect health. Father and mother stood side by side arms open for a hug.

I was enveloped in their warmth and i felt Itachi's arms wrap around me as well. He looked the same age as the day i killed him. None of them were ageing any longer, and it felt weird to actually appear older than him.

Mother smiled into my hair, "Welcome back to the family Bishamon."

Father hugged me tighter. "I'm very proud of you my son. You chose well."

"I love you big brother." Itachi teased, and i poked his side.

"Don't call me that. It's Sasuke's thing." we both laughed and soon the entire clan was laughing along with us.

Perhaps i was wrong to fear death so much.


End file.
